


I don't know what I want, but I need you.

by BeccatheBiscuitBaker



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Absent Parents, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Asexual Alana Beck, Asexual Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Bisexual Evan Hansen, Boys Kissing, Confusion, Depression, Evan Hansen Has Anxiety, Everyone Is Gay, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay Jared Kleinman, Insecure Jared Kleinman, Jared Kleinman & Zoe Murphy Friendship, Jared Kleinman Is Bad at Feelings, Jewish Character, M/M, Minor Alana Beck/Zoe Murphy, Nice Jared Kleinman, Soft Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Swearing, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccatheBiscuitBaker/pseuds/BeccatheBiscuitBaker
Summary: Jared and Evan have been friends since forever, sure they drifted a bit, but they weren't ever not friends.How the hell are they soulmates?
Relationships: Alana Beck/Zoe Murphy, Evan Hansen & Jared Kleinman, Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman, Miguel/Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen)
Comments: 48
Kudos: 49





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this soulmate AU you get your mark at a random age, usually while in your teen years, once your soulmate gets their matching mark feelings tend to start developing, although this is only possible during close contact. Strangers won't gain feelings for strangers at random. After conformation of soulmates, via some form of close physical contact like a kiss--or the marks touching directly--feelings are amplified and there is no going back. That sounds kind of ominous, but it's more overprotective than strange.

"So, is it weird to be the first person in history to break their arm from jerking off too much, or do you consider that an honor?"

Okay, that could have gone better, but whatever.

"No, shh!" Evan gasped. "That's not what happened!"

Oh, well shit. That joke fell flat.

"What did happen then?" Jared asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Evan looked at the ground for a moment, "I fell out of a tree."

Jared couldn't help it, and let out a snort.

"You fell out of a tree? What are you, an acorn?"

Evan sighed, closing himself off.

"I should probably get to class," Jared sighed, tightening his backpack straps. There was no saving the conversation.

"Wait, did um, did you want to sign my cast?"

Evan held up a marker, his face pleading. Jared sighed, taking the marker and writing his name on the cast in small-ish print near Evan's thumb. He capped the marker, handed it back, and went to his first class.

"Later Ev."

~

"What does your mark look like?" Jared asked, tipping his glass back. Evan didn't usually agree to coming over to drink, but he seemed eager today.

Evan shrugged, drinking from his own cup, "I uh, it's on my foot."

Evan removed his socks, lifting up his left foot. Near his heel was a small hexagon. Jared choked on his drink, sitting up.

"Oh my god what's wrong?" Evan cried, scurrying over.

Jared set his cup down, removing his own socks. One look confirmed his thoughts. That explained so much. His mark had only shown up a few weeks ago, and ever since then he had been thinking about Evan subconsciously. And he wasn't planning to poke fun at him and upset him, even as a joke.

"Shit."

Evan just stared at the matching mark on Jared's foot. Jared couldn't breathe.

"Jare--"

"I just need a minute," Jared stated, getting up.

He walked down the stairs, pulling his shoes on without socks. Gross but whatever. He needed out.

He only made it a block before sitting down at the curb to take some deep breaths.

How could he and Evan be soulmates? He already had the sexuality crisis and now this once he figured it out? Evan was so...He deserved better. Jared was a jerk, he was mean and gross and weird and pathetic and Evan was not!

Everything felt too close, too tight, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't do this, he--

Arms. Around him. Hugging him.

"I-I'm sorry," Evan's voice whispered.

Jared leaned into him, "Don't fucking apologize. This, it's not you it--"

"I know," Evan mumbled, hugging him tighter.

Jared went slack in Evan's arms, the cast was digging into his ribs but he really didn't care.

"Ev?"

Evan hummed, not letting go.

"I'm super fucking gay, dude."

Evan let out a chuckle, "I'm bi, I think."

Jared looked up, letting out a sigh, "At least we can take this slow, right?"

Evan nodded, looking out over the dark sky.

He hoped he could do this.

~

Jared woke up early and stared at his foot. The bright blue hexagon looked back. It was weird, knowing Evan had the exact same shape on his own foot, down to the last detail. Same exact hue, size, it was mesmerising.

He better not develop a foot fetish because of this, it's the mark not the foot. Feet were weird.

He had too much time to kill.

Even after getting ready he had extra time, so instead of skipping, he went out to get coffee and donuts. And a frozen hot chocolate. Just because.

At school Jared made a beeline to Evan's locker, but he wasn't there yet. It was early still.

"Jared!" A voice called out.

Alana Beck power walked into view, her backpack like a battering ram.

"Hey Alana."

"Are you interested in joining the debate club this year?" She asked, her eyes wide. "You did great last year."

He shrugged, there was still time to think about it.

"Can I let you know next week?"

Alana beamed, nodding her head enthusiastically. She turned on her heel and power walked away, almost knocking the coffee from Jared's hand.

Alana Beck was terrifying, but at least she meant well.

"Jare?"

Jared turned back around to find Evan standing a few feet away. Jared handed him the frozen hot chocolate that was in his other hand, then pulled a container of donut holes from his bag and handed them over as well.

"Um, thanks? You uh, you didn't have to do this--"

"I wanted to."

Evan's mouth snapped shut and he turned to unlock his locker. It was quiet between them as Evan grabbed his books, maybe he should have left but he didn't.

"You-you can't just do this because wer--"

"I had time to kill, it's not--"

"--Let me finish, Jared!"

He shut up.

"I...last night was a lot, okay?" Evan explained. "You bailed the moment you knew it was me, I-I-- how was I supposed to take that?"

"It wasn't you, I told you that."

Evan stared him down, waiting.

"I'm fucking disgusting, Evan. You think I wanted to trap you, to have _anyone_ stuck with me? It was too much."

Evan softened his expression, but Jared whipped around and walked away.

God, he was so pathetic. Evan couldn't ever want him, he had been a shitty friend for years now. He was so focused on the floor he collided with another student.

"Watch it, asshole!"

Jared looked up and glared, "Fuck you."

He kept walking.

~

The next morning was more of the same. Way too early to be up and looking at his foot.

This time he skipped the food and drove to Evan's. Lucky him, Evan walked outside only a few minutes after he showed up.

"Jared?"

"Get in loser, we're going shopping."

Evan stepped into the car, hands in his lap.

"I'm sorry for how I've been acting," Jared said, his eyes on the road. "You didn't deserve it."

Evan let out a sigh, "You aren't gross, and you...you aren't trapping me. We, we, we are going to take things slow like you said, no argument."

"Okay."


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, yes, I'm here with kleinsen FLUFF for the soul while my kleinphy fic tears out your heart
> 
> Enjoy!

He hasn't seen his parents in nearly three weeks. They went on vacation to Geneva or some shit. Jared is convinced it's because he came out to them, but he isn't sure. They sent him money for food, so I guess it worked out.

"Jare?"

He snapped to attention. Evan was standing in front of his desk, his backpack on.

"The bell rang?"

He stood up, throwing his backpack on, "Right, sorry. Zoned out there."

The two started walking down the hall together. Jared could feel Evan watching him, they had been doing that a lot lately. Staring at each other. They couldn't help it.

His phone buzzed and he quickly checked the notification. Nothing new, the weekly grocery payment from his parents. He had messaged them yesterday, they were going to do a tour of Europe now, extending their trip.

"Hey, so my parents are going to be out of town this weekend," he started, looking over to Evan. "We can drink whatever we want."

Evan looked like he was going to respond, but Alana zoomed over--cutting him off.

"Jared, have you decided if you are going to join the debate team?" She asked.

He sighed, she had been messaging him all week about it.

"I don't think so, Alana, I'm busy."

"With what?"

Um, rude much? That wasn't her business.

"I don't think it's your business what I do."

He walked away, sensing Evan following him. He stopped at his locker and reached for his keys.

"That was m-mean," Evan said.

Jared shrugged, "She's been pestering me all week. Do you want to come over, if not I can just drive you home?"

Evan blushed, "I can walk home, Jare."

"No, I'm taking you. C'mon, let's go acorn."

He tugged on Evan's sleeve, leading to his locker. Evan put his books away before following him out to the car.

"Do you want to go to my place today?" Evan asked.

Jared sighed, starting the engine. Alana had pissed him off, but hanging out with Evan sounded fun, "Sure."

The drive was fairly short, Evan talking about a plant he thought was interesting. At Evan's since it wasn't windy they had a small campfire while they talked/stared at each other.

"When does your cast come off?"

Evan hummed, "A f-few weeks. Why?"

"You fell out of a forty foot tall tree, I need to see this tree climbing in action, Ev."

Evan smiled, walking over to the maple in his yard, "I can still do it!"

Jared watched him scramble up the tree easily. He couldn't help but follow, although he was much slower. Evan had a look of pride when Jared managed to get on the same branch as him. their knees were pressed together as they tried to stay balanced.

"That is not easy," Jared decided. "Ev, you are talented. I'm no acorn but I did a pretty good job if I say so myself. I'll keep working at it and then we can try agai--"

Evan had leaned forward, kissing the corner of his mouth. Jared froze, eyes going wide. Evan's face turned to one of fear as he closed in on himself. Shit, he had to save this!

Jared caught Evan's face in his hands, "You seriously wanted your first kiss in a tree, didn't you?"

Evan's face grew warm in his hands, "Sorry."

Jared smiled, "Don't be. We are soulmates, Ev, you were bound to fall for my charms."

"Or lack there of," Evan blurted quickly.

"God you're cute," Jared laughed, leaning forward to kiss Evan's forehead.

Before he could pull back Evan kissed him on the mouth, his hands planting on his shoulders. Jared hummed, wrapping his arms around Evan's middle. He could feel the mark on his foot burning slightly, confirming that they were soulmates, but Jared ignored the sensation in favor of opening Evan's mouth with his tongue. Evan gasped, his grip growing tighter on Jared's shoulder. Their tongues darted curiously, eventually finding a good pace.

And then Jared almost fell out of the tree.

"This isn't safe!" He decreed, motioning for them to get down. Evan's face was red, but they both hurried out of the tree. Once they were both on solid ground Jared pulled Evan back in, feeling hands dig in his hair.

"Jare," Evan whispered, snuggling against his neck. Jared returned the embrace, more shocked than anything. Evan had said they would take it slow.

"I'm staying here tonight," Jared decided.

~

"Jare?"

Jared looked up from his phone to find Evan trying to make eye contact.

"Yesterday was um...I didn't mean to do that--not that I didn't want to! I just um--"

Evan cut himself off, tugging at the hem of his shirt.

"Yeah, no I get it," Jared sighed. "We can slow down again."

Evan let out a sigh, "Thank you."

The ride to school was quiet, Evan absorbed in some nature article he found. He sprinted off to class when they arrived, Jared unsure of what to do.

He won't lie to himself, he had hoped yesterday meant they could move forward. It sucks that they have to stay just friends, but Evan being happy is more important. Oh well, life isn't fair.

At lunch he finds himself in the library, on the floor. Jeez feeling thoughtful and doesn't want to run into Evan at the moment.

"Jared?"

He looked up, "Hey Alana."

Fuck, he had been a dick yesterday.

"Sorry 'bout yesterday."

Alana sat in a chair near where he was sprawled out, "Don't worry, I know I can be a bit overbearing. I actually decided to quit the team as well. My schedule is packed and I wanted some free time. What are you doing? "

Jared shrugged, looking up at the lights, "I guess I'm just frustrated. Do you have your mark?"

Alana nodded, flashing him her wrist. A pastel purple heart stood out clearly against her dark skin.

"I just...I know who my soulmate is, and we agreed to not like...act on it right away, I guess? Which is cool, fuck social norms, but then _he kissed me_ and I was kind of excited because he's absolutely fantastic and I want to be around him, but now he wants to just be friends. For now. And I respect that, I want him to be comfortable, but I got my hopes up and now I can't be excited like that anymore. "

Alana blinked, "Um, that was a lot. But I think he would appreciate you respecting his space, maybe he wants more too but isn't ready yet. It could be any number of reasons, but the two best things to do is respect his wishes and tell him how you feel. It may be awkward, but you should tell him that you would like to have a more romantic relationship. He will then at least know that you feel how you feel, and maybe you could meet in the middle. I have several acquaintances who have a physical friendship. They hold hands and such, but they aren't even romantically interested in each other. I understand both sides, if I met my soulmate I would want them to be respected, but I would also want to be with them if it was agreed upon."

Jared nodded, sitting up, "Hey, my parents are out of town this weekend and the last time they used the liquor cabinet was like...Rosh Hashanah 1997 so we can drink whatever we want."

Jared watched her ponder for a moment.

"Sure, I'll be over around five."

Jared smiled at her, standing up, "Awesome! See you later Lana!"

He walked out, feeling a lot better than he had earlier. Talk to Ev, figure shit out, and get drunk to kick off the weekend. Perfect!

Evan was by his locker, in the middle of a confrontation with Connor Murphy. Oh shit.

"Stop fucking laughing at me!" Connor yelled.

"I-I-I'm not I swear!"

Jared scurried over, desperate to save Evan from death by stoner.

"Hey Connor, I am loving the new hair length," Jared started. Okay it was shallow but whatever, "Very school shooter chic!"

It worked. Connor turned on Jared while Evan could slink away.

"It's a joke? C'mon dude, we all know you're too stick-like to hurt anyone for real."

Connor still looked pissed.

"Hey, remember when you three a printer at Mrs. G in the second grade? We all thought you were batshit out of your mind. In reality, that was like the apex of your physical strength. Honestly Connor, do you even lift bro?"

Connor looked too confused to process now, which was fine.

"Look, bro, my parents are out of town this weekend, you can come over and drink to your little emo heart's content, okay dude?"

Connor blinked, "Um, what? I don't even know where you live. I've never spoken to you before."

"Perfect chance to start," Jared hummed. "Bring your sister, she knows where to go. See you around five."

With that Jared walked away after Evan. He hadn't gone far, just around the corner actually.

"What happened? Are you o-okay!"

Jared shrugged, "I confused him. Hey you never answered me about this weekend. "

Evan blinked, "A-About your parents being out?"

Jared nodded, placing his hands in his pockets expectantly.

"Oh, um, I guess? My mom is busy so she w-won't mind."

"Great! I'll meet you by your locker after school?"

Evan nodded, smiling softly. He didn't have time to give a proper discussion, so he pulled Evan into a hug before leaving. Close enough for now.

~

"Can we talk about something?"

Evan gave him a look of terror, but he nodded.

"Uh, yesterday...I get why you want to stay as friends, and I'm okay with it, but...you kind of got my hopes up."

"I-I'm sorr--"

"I just...is there a way we can meet in the middle? You're my actual soulmate, Ev, this is important to me."

Evan shrugged, "I don't...what do you want?"

"I dunno, bro. Like...could I just like...hold your hand or something stupid? People can have physical friendships, but I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

Evan nodded, "That works. I'd like that, but not too much else. F-for now at least."

Jared sighed, "Cool. Also, don't hate me but I invited people over."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did the hallway confrontation backwards and it kind of worked HOW


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to add a group chat for this fic just because

Having a group of people over to drink wasn't the smartest idea, but there wasn't much to lose. Alana was a composed drunk, she just talkes more. Evan was Evan, he was just less anxious. Zoe was clearly a party animal--she didn't even take a glass--she drank straight from the wine bottle Jared had handed her. Connor was quiet, but he--according to Zoe--was already stoned upon arrival.

Jared wasn't even drunk, he just liked company.

"This is fucking fun," Zoe announced. "Connor, I've never liked you more."

She got a smirk from her brother, but nothing more.

"Who's up for shitty rom-coms?" Jared asked, holding up his remote.

Everyone found different places to sit in the living room. Alana and Zoe shared the loveseat, Connor sat on the arm of the chair like a cat, Evan took the floor with Jared.

He attempted taking Evan's hand, since no one could see them properly, and fortunately his request was accepted.

"How about we watch Twilight just to make fun of it?" Zoe suggested.

"Hell yeah," Connor agreed.

So they watched Twilight and trashed on it.

"But why sparkling?" Alana spat, tipping her cup back. "Aren't vampires supposed to burn?"

"Lana, this is why we hate the movie," Jared pitched in.

"Oh, okay."

After the movie Jared ordered them pizza, in which he learned that Connor was vegetarian. Dude was full of weird surprises.

"This is fun," Alana giggled. "We should do this again."

"Where the fuck are your parents, Jared?" Connor asked.

He shrugged, "Switzerland, they're on vacation."

"They didn't take you?" Evan peeped.

"Nah, it was last minute and with school starting...It was easier."

"I fucking love pizza, I love food that isn't vegan, best day ever!" Zoe cried, shoving a slice in her mouth.

While everyone was eating Jared assembled a group chat.

_jkloooool has made the group:_ **Fun Bros**

_jkloooool has invited:_ **Ehamsen**

_jkloooool has invited:_ **murphyconr**

_jkloooool has invited:_ **ABeck**

_jkloooool has invited:_ **ZoooyM**

**jkloooool: enjoy ya losers**

That should be enough to encourage them to keep talking.

~

Jared checked on everyone, Connor was thrown across the chair, Zoe on the floor, Alana on the couch, and Evan curled up by the tv for some reason. He grabbed spare blankets and put one in top of each person, and saw to that they all had water and pain killers within arms reach for when they woke up. With everyone taken care of, Jared went up to his own room.

He had only been in bed for a few minutes when the door was pushed open and a tired Evan stumbled through. Jared pretended to be asleep while Evan put his water glass on the nightstand with his painkillers. He then proceeded to crawl into Jared's bed and start spooning him.

"The fuck?" Jared perked up, confused.

Evan made a noise of protest, "Shh, 'm tired. You're comfy."

Jared relaxed in Evan's arms, intertwining their legs. Evan buried his face in Jared's hair, causing him to break out in goose bumps quickly.

Goddamnit, Evan was going to be the death of him.

~

Jared woke up with Evan still holding him. His breathing was uneven enough to confirm that he was awake, so Jared twisted around to look at him.

"Hi," he murmured, being met with a smile.

"Hey."

Evan leaned in, pressing their lips together. Jared was starting to figure Evan out, he was happy with kissing and shit if there wasn't a commitment behind it. Obviously they would end up together eventually, but they didn't have to label anything right away. PDA was a clear no, and they stayed as friends. He didn't really care as long as it meant he could at least hold Evan's hand sometimes.

Jared lightly pushed Evan on to his back so it was easier to kiss him, feeling hands bury in his hair.

"Holy shit," Evan laughed, breaking off the kiss to pull Jared into a hug. My head hurts s-so bad."

Jared snorted, kissing under Evan's chin quick, "Take the meds I left you. Imma go cook food for the idiots downstairs."

Jared got up, but Evan caught his wrist before he could leave. He looked over at the other boy, a question on his face.

"Um, thanks for...b-being cool with m-m-me."

Jared smiled softly, "Oh, of course."

He trotted down the stairs and started preparing breakfast sandwiches for his friends.

Friends.

It had always been just Evan. Now he had friends. Plural.

He might not have his parents, but he had Evan and their friends.

Slowly everyone trickled into the kitchen. Alana first, she was swaying as she walked over towards the food. Zoe came in after her, clearly more practices with hangovers, asking Jared for a bloody Mary. He gave one to Alana as well, although she was confused.

"You...Zoe is that your mark?"

Alana sounded so quiet, hopeful but scared. Zoe looked at the pastel heart on her wrist and nodded. Jared watched in amazement as Alana stood up and quickly kissed Zoe, both of them wincing a few seconds later.

"Oh my god!" Zoe laughed, pulling Alana into her arms. "Hi."

Alana hugged back tightly, "Hi!"

Zoe looked close to tears, looking between Alana's wrist and her face.

"Shut up, for fucks sake!" Connor grumbled, walking into the room. He was clearly oblivious to his sister and her joy. Jared handed Connor his hangover cure without question along with the egg sandwich.

"Ooo, do you have bacon, Jared? " Zoe asked, distracted from Alana for a second.

Jared shook his head no, "I'm Jewish. It's all kosher here, sorry. But I use turkey bacon, it's pretty good. Although Evan says it tastes a little different."

He handed them the sandwiches, watching them struggle to suppress the gigantic smiles they had. Evan finally walked in, taking his plate quietly.

"Actually, I think we only ever did the whole no pork and shellfish thing," Jared hummed, taking his own sandwich. "But my mom will but anything if it says it's kosher. It's weird."

"Fuckin' turkey bacon," Evan hummed, digging into his food.

Evan's spare hand slipped into his while everyone was absorbed with their food. Jared repressed his own smile while they ate.

After breakfast everyone cleared out, Zoe driving everyone to their respective homes. Evan was the only one who stayed.

"How long have your parents been gone?" Evan asked, helping clean up the mess they had made the night prior.

Jared shrugged, "About a week?"

It was a total lie, but Evan bought it. Jared made an excuse about them wanting to enjoy their vacaction so that they would be gone for a few weeks.

"Y-yeah, that's f-fair. Did um, did you have plans today?"

Jared shook his head, "Just takin' you home, acorn. Let me know when you want to go back."

Evan was quiet for a period. Something was clearly on his mind, but he didn't spit it out.

"Doyouwanttogopickapplestoday?!"

Jared snapped his head up, "Um, slow down motor mouth, I didn't catch any of that."

"Do you w-want to go p-p-pick apples?"

Jared paused, "Sure, let's get dressed and go!"

**Fun Bros**

**murphyconr: wtf one hang out and we're buddies? fr?**

**ZoooyM: pout pout fish 🐟**

**ABeck: Get em' Zoe!**

**murphyconr** _had changed their name to:_ **Connr**

**ehamsen** _has changed their name to:_ **Ev**

**Ev: what's ur favorite apple?**

**Connr: honey CRISP**

**ABeck** _has changed their name to:_ **Lana**

**Lana: ^^^^**

**ZoooyM: ^^^**

**jkloooool: m'kay thx broskies**

**jkloooool** _has changed their name to:_ **Ticjk**

**Connr: tf does that mean?????**

**Ticjk: the insanely cool Jared kleinman? Duh**

**Ev: why do I put up with you?**

**Ticjk: u love me shut up!**

**EV: I'M --WHEN DID I EVER SAY THAT TO YOU?**

**ZoooyM: ew love**

**ZoooyM** _has changed their name to:_ **Zoe**

**Ticjk** _had changed their name to:_ **Jared**

**Zoe: I identify as bishreksual**

**Lana: Oh! Gay/ace!**

**Connr: ^^**

**Connr: @Lana ssameeeee**

**Jared: Gay all the way**

**Ev: maybe bi? Still not 100% sure yet, but definitely not straight b/c guys exist.**

**Zoe** _has changed the group name to:_ **Not Straight©**

**Connr: this is not turning into a group chat trash group goodbye 👋**

~

Jared sighed, clicking off his phone. Evan was determining which tree was healthiest.

"Ev, does the tree really matter? It's the apples that matter."

Evan turned and have him a look, "Yes, and it's that one."

Jared picked up his bag and started grabbing the few apples he could reach. Being short isn't fun. And of course Evan had to rub it in and grab the apples that were higher.

"Ev, I think we have enough," Jared gestured to his two bags full of apples.

While on the way home Evan and him decided to make some sort of treat with the apples next weekend.

Good fucking lord was he already falling for him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @ Jared honestly being short suckkkksssss.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHAHA I got my nose pierced and I'M SCARED
> 
> Edit: I kept banging on it while adjusting my mask and glasses at work and it hurtsssssss! AND THIS ASSHOLE KEPT MAN-SPLAINING ME ABOUT HOW TO FUCKING CLOSE I LITERALLY WAS TWO SECONDS FROM BEATING HIS ASS!

It's a little concerning when he starts hanging on every word Evan says. Honestly, even looking at him makes Jared happy. Evan is in his life and it feels so...amazing.

He's in the middle of hanging on every said word when Alana and Zoe walk over. They went the stereotypical meet your soulmate and date route, but Jared respects them. Dating Evan just seems like a challenge, not in a bad way of course, but the expectations are a lot higher than "just friends."

"Are you two busy tonight?" Zoe asked. "My parents are out of town on some business shit with Connor."

"Um...I'm not, Ev?"

Evan shrugged, "N-no. When did you want me to come over?"

Zoe shrugged, typing something on her phone quick, "Whenever, but Jared should bring food."

Alana looked at her phone and frowned, "My dad wants me to come with him this weekend, sorry Zozo. I can't come."

Zoe frowned, embracing her girlfriend, "Okay. Text me?"

Alana giggled, pressing a hesitant kiss to her forehead, "Absolutely. Now go to class."

Zoe broke away, giving a quick wave to the group before turning to go up the stairs. Alana left shortly after, her backpack almost knocking Jared to the ground when she turned. Thankfully Evan managed to steady him.

"See you after school," Evan murmured, squeezing his wrist quick before leaving.

It should be illegal to be as cute as Evan is. Just an observation.

**Not Straight©**

**Zoe: hey since we only have three ppl for hang time im postponing till they r back cool? COool!**

**Connr: send help**

**Lana: Sorry! I wish I could come but my dad is having me tour some schools with him this weekend!**

**Ev: have fun**

**Jared: it's fine Evan and I will get wasted alone!**

**Connr: hello!**

**Connr: it's a fucking BUSINESS MEETING SEND HELP**

**Connr: ZOE?**

**Connr: EVERYONE IS WEARING SUITS AND TOTALLY JUDGING MY HAIR PLEASE SEE**

**Connr: THEY'RE TAKING MY PHONE SEND ELP PLZZZ**

~

They ended up only stopping for Jared to double check that his house was locked before going to Evan's. At least there the house looked like people lived there. They ordered sandwiches before turning on a random movie and doing homework.

"Why did I think calculus would be beneficial?" Evan sighed, erasing a mistake.

"College algebra sucks too," Jared pouted. "Where is Lana when you need her?"

They spent another twenty minutes working before agreeing to take a break. They zoned into the movie, their brains anywhere but with them.

Eventually Jared snapped out of it, turning to look over at Evan. He always sat weird, sitting on one of his shins and tucking his feet between the cushion and back of the couch. At least he wasn't a man spreader. Jared propped himself up and tapped Evan's shoulder, earning his attention.

When Evan turned he leaned in, Evan catching up last second and kissing him back.

"H-hi?" Evan peeped, running a hand through Jared's hair.

"Hi," Jared responded, smiling. "How about we finish this so we don't procrastinate all weekend?"

Evan cracked a grin, turning towards his textbook. Jared was almost done, but the process took so long.

"Cosine not sine," Jared mumbled, watching Evan hit the wrong button on his calculator.

Evan blushed, changing the button.

Jared was finished first. He turned to Evan's work and watched him work. And...well...watch Evan in general. Because...fuck he's attractive.

"Tangent," he murmured, watching him hit the wrong button again.

"Thanks," Evan sighed, fixing his error.

It didn't take Evan much longer. By the time they were both packed up their movie was over, but that was fine. Jared took care of the delivery guy--who took ages and did not get a tip because of that-- and they set their food out to eat later.

"What do you want to do?" Jared asked, checking his phone quick.

**Not Straight©**

**Zoe: hahaha hahaha suffer bicth!**

**Lana: Zozo, manners!**

**Zoe: Sorry babe, rot in hell emo boi!**

**Lana: Why do I love you?**

**Jared: Gayyyyyyyyyyyyyy**

"I don't know," Evan shrugged. "D-do you want to do anything?"

Jared shrugged, "I don't really care. Whatever works."

"Oh, okay..."

Jared went to scroll through movies, and was about to ask Evan his opinion--but when he turned to get Evan's attention he received lips on his. Which was...more than fine. It wasn't like Evan did this often. He was falling fast, and he knew it. But...Evan was just so perfect for him, they were soulmates.

"Holy shit," Jared laughed, breaking off the kiss.

"W-what?"

Jared shrugged, "We're soulmates. It like...keeps hitting me. Like...you're amazing and nice and...wonderful, and I get to see that every day. I just--"

"Stop!" Evan giggled. "Don't make me like you too m-much!"

"Don't be so perfect then!" Jarred cried.

For some reason Evan faultered, his eyes flashing with pain.

"...I'm not perfect."

Jared hummed, "You're perfect to me. Which I wouldn't have admitted a year ago."

Evan shook his head, "No y-you just don't know how bro-- how um-- never mind."

"Ev? Hey, you can tell me anything, you know that, right? I'm not going to get mad or anything stupid that dramatic assholes do."

Evan twisted his eyes shut, curling up on himself, "No--just forget I-I said anything. I'm just being s-stupid."

It had been a good while since Evan had any sort of breakdown in front of him. When he wouldn't respond to words Jared dashed up to Evan room and grabbed his Xanax, pouring a dosage into his palm. He grabbed a water bottle by the medicine box and hurried back down. He forced the pills into Evan's hand, shocked when he just swallowed them dry.

"What do you need me to do?" Jared asked, trying to keep his distance so Evan didn't feel crowded.

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-sorry! S-sorry!"

"Don't be sorry, Ev. I didn't mean to set you off. Just work on breathing, okay? We can talk after."

They sat in mostly silence, Evan and his hyperventilating was the only real noise. After a bit his medicine kicked in, he uncurled from his ball and his eyes looked a little bit more dull. Dispute his face being red and a bit puffy he was okay.

"Want to talk about it?" Jared asked, hesitantly taking Evan's hand in his.

"I um...this summer was--really bad," Evan mumbled, his eyes welling up a bit. "I was....alone. All the time. No one--no one cares and I just--I felt so alone! So one day I just..." He gestured to his cast quick--now sporting the whole friend group names and a dick that Connor had doodled on to the cast. "And...no one came. No one cared. I-I couldn't even _die right._ And then the mark came and... "

Jared squeezed his hand, "Does...does Heidi know?"

Evan gave him a look, answering his question and any others he hadn't asked.

"Ev, you really need to tell her, and your therapist. Like yesterday."

Evan snorted, "N-no. She already thinks I'm going to be like her and be alone forever, I can't let her d-down even more."

He forgot Heidi didn't have a soulmate. Her telling mark was always hidden, and no one ever brought it up.

"Look, I'm not a snitch, and I won't force you, but you should tell her," Jared murmured, caressing Evan's cheek. "Are you...do you hurt yourself?"

Evan shook his head, much to Jared's relief. "Okay then...only one more question."

Evan looked at him, waiting. Jared gave a cheeky smile, even though his mood did not match the grin.

"Want to go out with me?"

Evan blinked, confused, "What?"

"You can't um...you can't be alone if you have a boyfriend. No excuse."

Evan blinked again, taking it in.

"Also you're an absolute fucking snack and I'm totally interested in that Hansen _Ass,_ soooo--"

Evan slapped a hand over his mouth, "Never say that again! Y-yes."

"I'm also your goddamn soulmate," Jared added, pressing a kiss to Evan's chin.

"I-I already said y-yes!"

Jared smiled softly, kissing Evan's nose.

"Try to tell me if you feel bad like that, okay?"

Evan nodded, leaning against him, "T-thank you, Jare."

"Not a problem, Ev."

And okay...Jared doesn't like that he knows where Evan is coming from, but he can put Evan first for now. He doesn't need to be selfish, Evan needs someone. That's more important than some absent parents or whatever his bullshit is.


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MEET JARED AND HIS ANGST TRAIN! CHOO CHOO!
> 
> (also I have some Connor character development today I'm excited for him)
> 
> I KEEP SEEING "every short girl needs a tall girlfriend" SHIT AND I'M LIKE YEAH I FUCKING DO BUT I'M ANTISOXIAL AND AN INTROVERT AND HATE TALKING TO PEOPLE SO THAT WON'T HAPPEN!
> 
> ...I just need to learn to love being a single pringle tbh, learn to love myself first. Okay I'm done being annoying have fun!

Jared looked over to his clock, frustrated when only two minutes had passed from his last check: 1:09

It was too quiet. There was no noise from anywhere in the house. Jared got up and went over to his parents room, it was cold. The air was still, dust had gathered from their absence. There wasn't any noise! Why didn't they come back? Where were they? Why did they leave?!

Jared didn't really think, he just grabbed his backpack and keys before leaving. He couldn't breathe in there. The sound of the car engine kept him sane until he pulled into Evan's driveway. He grabbed their spare key from inside the pillow case of the front deck bench. Smart move, honestly. He let himself in before replacing the key and locking the door behind him once inside.

It was quiet inside the house, but he could hear a fan running in Heidi's room and there was a single light left on in the kitchen so people could see. He didn't bother trying to go and ruin Evan's chance of sleeping, and simply landed on the couch, covering his body with a throw blanket and passing out.

~

"Jared?"

He opened his eyes to find Heidi leaning over him. Sunlight was drifting through the front windows, partially blinding him.

"Hey Ms. Heidi, sorry for intruding."

Heidi shook her head, "No, hun, it's okay. You're always welcome. Are you okay?"

Jared shrugged, "Where are my parents, Germany last I checked."

"Oh, yeah...are you hungry? Evan and I were going to go get pancakes, if you're interested?"

Jared nodded, sitting up. With Heidi retreating to her room to get dressed, Jared chanced going up to Evan's room. The boy was sitting in his desk chair, scrolling through his phone. He jumped back when the door opened to reveal Jared.

"Hey Evan," Jared greeted, reaching under Evan's bed for the spare clothes he kept at their house. Evan had a similar set up at his house.

"J-Jared! Hi? Did we, um, have p-plans?"

He shook his head, exiting to change. When he came back Evan was also dressed, and taking his medication. Jared squeezed his arm while walking by, stealing Evan's spot at the desk.

"What, uh, w-what brings you here then? Sorry that s-sounds so mean! Obviously I-I want to see you I just-- fuck I'm s-sorry."

Jared shrugged, "I just came over." Not a lie. "Your mom invited me to come with for pancakes." Also not a lie. "Sorry if I'm intruding."

Evan walked over, pulling Jared into a standing position. He didn't really have time to focus before Evan was kissing him and...oh yeah they're actually dating. He's forgotten like four times. Jared hummed against Evan, wrapping his arms around the other teen's middle.

"You-you're never i-intruding, J-Jared."

Jared cocked an eyebrow, quickly kissing Evan's nose, "Don't make me like you too much."

It is visible how he tries to hide his smile, but Evan breaks into a grin. Jared couldn't help but smile with him. Evan shouldn't be allowed to make him that happy.

The two keep a distance after they go downstairs, Evan isn't out to Heidi and doesn't want her to just...find out. Which, okay, Jared doesn't exactly have any real good experiences with coming out. The only people he told either ran away or were also not straight. Speaking of...

**Not Straight©**

**Zoe: Connor give me back my nail polish!**

**Ev: don't you have a privet messaging chat for this?**

**Lana: Don't you two LIVE TOGETHER?**

**Zoe: babe, please, let me have this**

**Lana: okay**

**Connr: fuck off you don't even use the black! You can have it back in an hour.**

**Lana: This is why I question the universe.**

Well holy shit he missed out last night. Insistent knocking on the door brought his attention back to reality. Evan visibly didn't look comfortable answering, so he opened the door. Connor was on the other side, his face hidden by his jacket hood and his hair.

"Bro, what's up?"

Connor stepped into the room, hugging himself, "They're gonna hate me, they will they will they will!"

Evan walked over next to Jared, "What?"

Connor pulled his hood down and pushed his hair back. A large white X marked his left cheek. Holy shit.

"Connor, bro, this isn't your fault. You didn't...ask for this."

Connor ignored him, "Am I that fucked up? No one can love me? I'm not--"

Heidi walked into the room, spotting Connor immediately. She pushed past Jared and took Connor's face in her hands.

"This does not mean you aren't able to love people," she stated. "Trust me, you feel like absolute shit now, but it will get better."

Heidi moved her hands to pull up her hair and turned around, revealing the white X on the back of her neck. She quickly dropped her hair and turned back to Connor, "You are still able to love, and you can still have a future. Look at me, I have Evan, I'm getting my degree, and Jared is like my nephew, it will get better. You might not think it now, but soulmates are kind of overrated. Would you like to go out to get pancakes with us today?"

Connor nodded, letting out a shaky sigh. "T-thank you Mrs. Hansen. Oh, shit, um...I'm Connor."

"Nice to meet you," Heidi hummed, pushing them all towards her car.

Breakfast was quiet, Heidi asking about the group of friends they had made. Connor was fairly quiet, but he totally liked hanging out with another non soulmate person.

"I'm waiting for Evan to prove to me that he isn't going to be like me," Heidi laughed. "I just...It sounds mean but I'm only teasing."

"Evan, isn't your mark on your foot?" Connor asked, confused. "Or was that Jared?"

"Me," Jared hummed, sparing Evan from having to talk. Or confess to his mother.

"Oh, hun, have you told your mom yet?" Heidi asked.

"Not yet Ms. Heidi," Jared sighed.

And probably not any time soon.

~

"GODDAMNIT! EVAN RALPH HANSEN I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR MOTHER FUCKING ASS SO HARD YOU'LL LAND IN MOTHER FUCKING NEW JERSEY!"

The asshole had the nerve to smile, "Y-you're a sore loser, Jare."

"I lost to a fucking twink!"

Evan blinked, "What's a "twink?""

Jared sighed, "You. You is a twink, babe."

Evan smiled a bit, "Well, you're cute--g-god that's weird. I'm sorry."

"Thanks, Ev."

They both leaned in, meeting in the middle for a kiss. Fuck everything, his soulmate was perfect.

"Oh, shit it's late," Evan jumped up, checking his phone. "I-I should go h-home."

Jared followed him up from the basement, "I can give you a ride."

Evan shook his head, "N-no I can take th-the bus."

Jared grabbed his hand, "Ev, c'mon. Let's go."

Evan opened his mouth to respond when his phone started buzzing. He glanced at it quick before answering.

"H-hi Mom...No I'm still h-here...Uh, why?...Oh, okay...Love you too."

Evan put his phone into his pocket and looked up, "My mom wants me t-to stay here, is that okay. "

Heidi knows how long he's been alone. She did this so he would have someone home.

"Yeah, of course. What do you want to eat?"

Evan shrugged, not caring. They agreed on a frozen pizza and they both sat in the kitchen while it cooked. Jared scrolled through his phone, slamming it down when he saw that his mother had posted pictures of her and his dad in Greece. Fuck her.

"W-what's wrong?" Evan asked, a shocked expression on his face.

"Fuck her! She shouldn't be allowed to do this shit!" Jared showed him the photos.

Evan frowned, "I thought they were--"

"--I haven't seen them in nearly two months! She has the fucking nerve to remind me that she left--"

"--Jare, calm d-down--"

"--I shouldn't have come out to her, what was I thinking! I'm so fucking stupid--"

Evan grabbed him by the shoulders, "--Take a breath. Okay? P-please."

Jared leaned in for a hug, blinking away tears that threatened to spill.

It was going to be a long night.

~

Per usual as of late, Jared woke before his alarm. Evan was asleep next to him, clinging to his left arm. That shouldn't make him happy. Well, actually, maybe it should. He turned his head and watched Evan sleep. Okay that's weird but whatever. When the alarm starts blaring it is slightly comical how Evan shoots up, desperate to silence the noise.

"Sorry," Jared sighed, turning off the alarm. "School awaits."

Evan whines about it, but he does get ready. At school Zoe apparently decided to copy her brother, as she's in a black dress and heels.

"Woah, who died?" Jared asked, trying to repress a smile as Evan locks their elbows.

Zoe sighed, "Our great uncle. We are leaving after second hour to go to his wake."

"Oh, so that's why Connor didn't dress like a complete dumpster fire," Jared hummed, watching said teen walk over. His tie doesn't match what he's wearing but whatever.

"Fuck off," Connor grumbled. He actually looked exhausted.

"You good, bro?" Jared asked, leaning against Evan.

Connor looked to the floor, "Let's just say my parents weren't surprised that I don't have a soulmate. Now I have to see all these posh assholes who will totally judge me for something I can't fucking control as they drive away in their fancy ass cars."

Alana squeezed his shoulder in support.

"Do you really need to dress up to look at a body? Christians are weird."

Zoe blinked, "Do Jewish people not do wakes?"

"My people just meet at someone's house and fill up on pastrami and bagels, best we do is wear new clothes."

"Maybe Jewish people are weird," Connor snorted.

"I'm a minority, that is a hate crime!"

Alana snorted, "Evan, any input?"

Evan shrugged, a blush hitting his face, "Jared is a dynamite, five foot, Jewish b-bitch, and he is the best."

Jared gasped, moving to be in front of Evan, "Was that a fucking meme reference? Am I rubbing off on you? Holy shit, Evan!"

Evan smiled, "You told me that a while ago j-just j-just remembered it."

Jared grinned, pressing a kiss to Evan's cheek.

Ah shit, he's falling in love, isn't he?

~

Unfortunately Evan has therapy after school, so he has no one to hang out with. Alana has some smart girl shit to do that can't involve Jared and his sense of humor, while siblings one and two have funeral shit. When he walks into his house to talking, he is instantly on edge.

His mother is chatting into her phone while cooking. His dad is on his work laptop.

Honestly...fuck them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell won't end with the changing of the year, but I wish you all the best in 2021! Stay safe, good luck, and happy new year!
> 
> (Anyone got any lgbt puns for 2021 like how we had 20gayteen and 20biteen? I can't think of any.)


	6. 6

It took them nearly two minutes to notice him.

He counted. The clock on the wall made it hard not to.

"Jared, sweetheart!" Jesse cried, dashing over from the stove to hug him. Oh fuck her! Seriously?

It's clear she doesn't _want_ to hug him. She is clearly trying to subconsciously ask if he still "thinks he's gay" but Jared doesn't give her the satisfaction. Ask it for real homophobic bitch.

Matt is more genuine, but Jared is convinced he doesn't know.

"Kiddo, I have missed you so goddamn much," he sighed, giving a side hug. "I wish you had come with, but school. If it wasn't for work we might have stayed, but I'm happy to be home. Too much travel for me."

"Hi Dad."

Jesse glanced him over, "Are you busy tonight?"

Is he a bad child for lying to her?

"Actually, Evan and I have a Spanish thing to study for, so I can't stay. Do you guys need anything?"

Jesse handed him a list without looking. It isn't much, but wow could she be more pissy.

Being in the car is much better. He doesn't even text Evan, he just shows up at the door. It's locked, duh because Evan is still at therapy. Whatever, Jared can just let himself in.

Evan isn't around for nearly another hour. Jared can see him flinch when they make eye contact.

"I-I saw your c-c-c-car but I didn't know if it w-was you...sorry that s-s-sounds so mean!"

Jared grabbed one of his hands, "It's chill, Ev. Sorry for breaking in, my parents are back. My mom basically confirmed that leaving was to teach me a lesson about why I should never claim to be gay, and my dad is oblivious."

Evan pulled him into a hug, Jared relaxing in the embrace. The hug lead to a few kisses, which Jared would never complain about.

"I uh, already ate," Evan hummed, stepping back. "B-but there is leftovers in t-the fridge, if you want."

Jared honestly isn't hungry. Hell, he's hardly keeping it together.

"I'm good, thanks," he mumbled. "Can...can we watch one of your nature documentaries? Please."

Evan nodded his head, taking them upstairs. They sit on Evan's bed, where his laptop is set up. Jared isn't really paying attention, but the weight in Evan's hand connected with his is grounding. Also, Evan isn't a psychopath and takes his socks off so they can lock their legs together.

They actually end up watching two movies, Jared only snapped out of his haze because of his ringing phone. Jesse.

_"It's getting late, are you spending the night at Heidi's?"_

"Yep. Spanish project."

_"Aight, see you tomorrow. Please bring the things I listed when you come home."_

There isn't even a goodbye, she hung up. Fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!

Evan cleared his throat, earning Jared's attention.

"Are...are you o-okay?"

Jared shook his head, resting his head on Evan's chest, "Let's just watch another movie."

Evan's fingers search up another movie, and Jared almost burst into tears when he earned a kiss on the cheek before Evan pressed play.

He doesn't deserve this. He's trapping Evan. He doesn't deserve Evan. Doesn't deserve his affection. God he's so _gross._ Doesn't deserve the arm wrapped around him, Evan's chin resting on his head, the--

"Do me a favor and tell your brain to s-shut the hell up," Evan murmured, voice low with his concentration of the film. "It's _m-m-my job_ to be the anxious one. I-I can feel the d-dumb thoughts going t-through your head."

Jared gave a curt nod, staring deep into the laptop screen.

Heidi bursting through the door scares both of them. She's grinning ear to ear, her mom purse/bag thing swinging at her elbow. She doesn't seem to notice or care about how they are situated together, but she does make eye contact with Jared.

"What the hell are you doing here? Your parents are back! Do..." Her eyes drifted to their exposed feet, "OH MY GOD!"

Evan let out an almost silent "fuck" when she screamed. She wasn't supposed to find out like this.

"How long have you known?" Heidi cried, rushing over to them.

Evan visibly closed up, "Mom, please n-n-not now. Please."

Heidi clearly didn't want to, but stopped asking, "Okay, well...that answered all my questions so..." She pointed to the door. "Oh! Ev, we're having dinner with Jesse and Matt tomorrow, I'm taking the night off. Jared, I'm sure I can learn more then!"

Jared couldn't even tell her not to. She couldn't ask it was a disaster waiting to happen. GODFUCKINGDAMNIT!

~

Jared woke up alone. It was early, as usual, but Evan was absent from his own bed. Jared got up and started down the stairs to look for him.

"Ev, I just don't underatand--"

"--Just, p-please don't mention it! I-I'll tell you a-about us, but don't tell Mrs. K-Kleinman. Please."

Oh fuck he shouldn't be allowed to be so nice! Jared slinked back up the stairs and got dressed. Evan came back a few minutes later, a small smile on his face.

"Is it okay if we go get coffee and shit today?" Jared asked. "Chocolate croissant and tea? Right? That's what you usually get?"

Evan's smile stretched bigger, a blush dusting his face, "Uh, y-yeah! How...how did you remember t-that? We haven't gone t-together in years!"

Jared shrugged, "You're my best friend, how could I forget?"

Evan's blush went darker, "Y-you always said we were f-family friends..."

Jared nodded, plopping into the desk chair, "Yeah...um...no excuse, that was shit of me. I just...repressed feelings and the whole sexuality crisis? Sorry."

Evan nodded his head twice, taking it in, "Repressed f-feelings?"

"Ev, you're hot, okay? Me, your soulmate, is very attracted to you, and probably has been for longer than I'm willing to admit, so...deal with it."

Evan walked over, crouching so he was level before kissing him. This is something that needs to be done more often, just saying. Jared stood so Evan's knees wouldn't lock or some shit, but Evan is now off kilter, and ended up stumbling back into the wall, Jared following. They break apart, both chuckling quietly.

"H-hi?" Evan gasped, quickly brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Hi," Jared grinned, stretching up a bit on his toes to continue kissing Evan.

It's weird, but Evan has an insane amount of confidence when they kiss. It's like he doesn't care.

"You're s-so beautiful," Evan growled between kisses.

Jared felt Evan's blunt nails digging against his scalp as their tongues caressed. That shouldn't be allowed. Evan shouldn't be allowed to melt him.

"אני אוהב אותך."

Oh thank fuck that wasn't in English!

"W-what was that?" Evan asked, smiling at him.

Jared let out a chuckle, "Oh, um...don't worry about it. We should get ready to go get coffee! Do you think the squad will want some too? We don't want emo to be jealous!"

Fuck, if he wasn't bilingual he would have been screwed! Really? Fuck.

Evan blinked, "Yeah, maybe."

**Not Straight©**

**Jared: yall want coffee?**

**Lana: Ooh, yes please! Mocha dark chocolate please!**

**Connr: frappe.**

**Zoe: anything that is caramel! Please.**

**Zoe: uwu**

**Jared: never say that again.**

In the car Evan held his hand. The barista seemed shocked with their large order, but they made it to school in time. Watching Evan munch on his croissant actually made his heart hurt. It was so cute.

"No fair, Evan got food," Zoe pouted, taking her cup.

"Date the driver and you get privileges."

Zoe smirked, her eyes drifting over to Alana, "I'm good."

Evan was blushing, his eyes wide. Connor was oddly silent, not even quipping back, but his eyes were red enough to tell why. Jared personally hated the idea of minors using drugs, but he was on his way to alcoholism so he can't judge.

"Holy shit!" Connor snapped to attention, rubbing his eyes. A kid in a uniform was walking over to them. Connor pulled his hood back and ran a hand through his hair. He then pulled his hood back up as the kid approached, hiding his mark.

"Hey, Connor." The kid had a strong gaze locked with Connor. A small white X was marked over his chin, standing out against his darker skin. The dude was honestly hot. Not Jared's type, but hot.

Connor stumbled, "H-hi! Miguel! You--your mark, I um--" Connor yanked his hood back down again. "Woah. What are you doing here?"

The guy--Miguel--smiled, "Class at school. I get to experience life here for a week! I thought we could go back to sharing classes? Of course unless that bothers you--"

"NO!" Connor yelped. "We should c-catch up? Right? I uh, I missed hanging out with you."

Okay, they clearly have a history. It was like the rest of them had vanished! The two walked away without proper goodbyes or introductions, Zoe gaping like a fish.

"That's the ex," Zoe whispered. "They broke up because Connor was unstable--I never met him! Oh shit!"

The group dispersed, all lost in thought about Connor or their own love life.

~

Jared has never wanted to go to Evan's more than he did walking into his house that afternoon. He could smell the food, which was exciting. Jesse might be homophobic, but damn she could cook.

"שיעורי בית!" Jesse yelled, watching them. "Get your homework done."

Evan let out a laugh, "I-I missed it here."

She only used Hebrew to throw in mean things. It was a rule in the house to use their second language when upset, so people wouldn't know what you were saying. It also made them look smart.

Honestly, his mother was a bitch!

"לעזאזל!" Jared hissed once his bedroom door was closed.

Evan frowned, "What's with the H-Hebrew? You usually don't use it."

Jared shrugged, "Her, I guess. It's a rule, kind of. No swearing in the house unless it isn't in English."

Evan nodded, sitting in Jared's desk chair, "Do they know about us?"

Jared shook his head, falling back on his bed. God, he was exhausted. Why was he so tired?

Dinner was okay, Jesse refused to look at him, but she played it off my chatting with Heidi. Matt was his usual happy self.

He waited so long to have them back, why isn't he happy about it?

~

There is noise in the house. Clear signs of inhabitants. But he can't sleep. He has school in five hours and hasn't slept a wink.

Jared stumbled down the stairs to grab a glass of water, finding Matt reading a book in the dim light.

"Uh, Dad?"

He looked up, "Hey kiddo, time zone change has me messed up. Want anything?

Jared sat across from his father at the counter. There was no way he knew.

"Um...Dad? I'm...I'm gay."

Matt smiled at him, "Duh? I'm not going to say I knew, but I suspected. It's fine, Jared. I won't throw you out or something stupid."

Oh thank god! Woah, that went better than expected!

"Okay! Um...Evan and I--"

"--Dating?"

"Soulmates."

Matt smiled, "That's okay. As long as you're happy."

Jared ran a hand through his hair, "Can we, um, can we not tell Mom for now?"

Matt nodded his head, "Sure Jared. Whatever you need."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While incorporating the fact that Jared is bilingual, I had a memory from when I sang a song in Hebrew back in like...middle school for choir class. I can't remember the song for the life of me, but it's in my head now.


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Tsunderefloof for literally giving me the best ideas

It's weird to come home from school to Matt working. He's always worked from home, but now that he's _back?_ Weird.

"Hey guys!" Matt greeted, typing away on his laptop. "Anything fun happen at school?"

And he noticed that Evan was with him. Holy shit. Nothing really happened, just Connor drooling over Miguel and Zoe drooling over Lana.

"Nope!" Jared sighed. "C'mon acorn, we have math homework!"

Evan gave a soft smile, heading up the stairs. Matt looked over at him while Jared grabbed snacks from the fridge.

"בלוט."

Jared blinked, "What?"

"בלוט, it means acorn." Matt explained. "Sounds less like an insult and more like a nickname."

Good lord was his father helping him be a good boyfriend?

"Uh, thanks."

Jared took his snacks up after Evan, who was quietly reading through the examples in his homework. Jared set the snacks down on the desk, watching Evan reach over and shove a strawberry into his mouth. At least they were washed and cut up. Jared started moving to be dramatic and crash on his bed, but Evan grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"Can...can we w-work later?" Evan whispered.

Jared nodded, dropping his backpack on the floor.

"I just...I'm not--" Evan cut himself off, his breath hitching. "--I'm s-s-sorry!"

Holy shit not again. Jared started digging through Evan's backpack, finding a prescription hiding at the bottom. It wasn't Xanax, but Jared handed him the amount listed on the bottle anyway, this time managing to get him to use water. There was another few minutes of Jared watching while Evan calmed down.

"Can you just t-talk about something? Please?"

Jared nodded, moving him to lay down on the bed. Evan clung on Jared's arm while he started talking.

"Uh, I know you saw it, but Connor was clearly eye-fucking Miguel today. Zoe wants us to come over sometime this weekend, I think she misses our company. Uh...אני כל כך אוהב אותך."

Evan sniffed, "I don't know what that means."

Jared smiled at him, "That's okay, בלוט. You don't need to know."

Evan sat up, "What does _that_ mean?"

"Learn Hebrew and find out!"

Evan shoved him lightly, his lip pouting, "No fair."

Jared rolled his eyes, pulling Evan into a quick kiss. He grabbed a sticky note and wrote בלוט on it, handing it over to Evan.

"T-that's just _l-l-lines_ Jared!"

Jared simply shrugged, watching Evan walk over to grab another strawberry. Matt came in, knocking on the doorway.

"Evan, do you want to go hiking with me?" Matt asked, hope in his eyes.

Evan blinked, "M-me?"

Matt nodded, "Jared hates outside and you're basically my second son, and you _like nature."_ He shot Jared a teasing look. "This weekend? Found some trails a few hours out. Waterfalls at the end."

Jared shot up, "No! You can't just _steal my boyfriend_ and take him hiking--"

"Yes!" Evan peeped.

"He might be your boyfriend, but he isn't your property."

Jared gasped, "Oh don't you _dare_ go there! אתה מטומטם! I'm a minority, that is a hate crime!"

Matt shrugged, "I'm a minority too."

Jared huffed, "Fine. Take him. בלוט, you are a traitor."

Evan sputtered, "I don't know what that means!"

Matt laughed, "I'll pick you up Saturday morning, around six. Okay?"

Evan nodded, picking up his textbook. He did not deserve to be that cute.

~

Jared woke to a phone full of notifications. Fun.

**Not Straight©**

**Connr: tell zo to leaf me alone!**

**Lana: Um, she just wants to know where you are.**

**Connr: I'm high with M.**

**Connr: holy fuck hes**

**Connr: shit. Beautiful.**

**Zoe: r u safe?**

**Connr: yeah we used condoms calm down**

**Zoe: WHAT THE FUCK CONNOR**

**Connr: nononono we USED TO FUCK. its was for him, I just like cuddles bro. Ace. MEember?**

**Zoe: Can you.**

**Zoe: Get HOME.**

**Zoe: SAFELY!**

**Ev: this group is a dumpster fire as Jared would say. He's sleeping though, so I'll speak for him.**

**Connr: Oh yeah fuck I'm good. Uber.**

**Connr: OH SHIT HIS MA LEFT US TAMALES FUCK YEAAHHHH**

**Connr: Zozozozozozo imma be home lil bit later because food.**

**Lana: Zoe had to go calm down for a minute. I updated her, she says to be home before midnight if possible.**

**Connr: Oh yeah I can do that M and I aren't doing much. I want to ask him out tho, I mean we both don't have soulmates it's a sign right?**

**Ev: Maybe not while high?**

**Connr: yeah ur right. Good call evvvy**

**Ev: no.**

**Connr: uh huh how about ev?**

**Ev: I mean...**

**Connr: Fine.**

**Connr: Hansen.**

**Ev: that works.**

**Jared: yo leave בלוט out of this!**

**Zoe: I don't speak squiggle**

**Zoe: wtf? hebrew?**

**Jared: Yep.**

**Connr: that's fucking Minecraft enchanting table language right there.**

**Connr: lemme guess....**

**Connr: infinity? Sharpness IV?**

**Ev: IT MEANS ACORN?!**

**Ev: REALLY?**

**Jared: ❤ GOOD MORNING FRIENDS!**

School was normal that morning. Connor was in a very peppy mood, and the uniform jacket he was wearing might be the reason why. Or maybe the bruise on his neck. Maybe both.

Jared almost screamed when arms wrapped around him. After managing to turn around, Evan was revealed. He didn't look like Evan though, at least not how he usually looked.

No polo, a gray shirt with a pine tree decal. No khakis, dark wash jeans that would probably show off the Hansen Ass, if he had been able to see it. No dad sneakers, hiking boots. (They made him taller which was NOT OKAY.)

"Hi," Jared hummed, returning the hug.

Evan didn't respond verbally. He poked Jared with his left hand repeatedly though. Jared glanced over at his arm, doing a double take.

"Your cast is off!"

Evan beamed, nodding his head like it was attached to a spring.

"Evan, I love your bracelet," Alana cooed, rushing over. "And congrats on getting your cast off! Did you keep it?"

Jared glanced at Evan's wrist, being dramatic and draping his other arm across his body. It was light blue--of course it was blue--and had the mxm symbol in white.

Evan nodded, "Yeah I kept it. T-thanks Lana."

Zoe added a few compliments to the pile before pulling her girlfriend away. Evan sneakily placed a matching bracelet on Jared's wrist, waiting for a reaction.

"Babe, thank you." Jared grinned, squeezing Evan's forearm. "I--"

"I want to kiss you."

Oh shit.

"Uh, okay."

Evan grabbed him by the wrist, pulling them to the library. It was always empty before school. Jared hummed as Evan's lips pressed against his. If a new shirt turned Evan from last night's anxiety attack to this he might have to start buying Evan shirts.

~

There isn't anything to do. Evan is out hiking with Matt. Maybe...oh why not?

**Zoe**

**Jared: Can I go 2 ur place?**

**Zoe: yee?**

**Zoe: Connor has miguel over tho**

**Zoe: Ik the pot bothers u**

**Zoe: although Connor's is prescription now soooooooooo**

**Jared: I'll pass, thx tho**

**Zoe: np**

THERE IS NOTHING TO DO! He walked down the stairs, finding Jesse in the kitchen. Oh wow, home for once? God, why didn't she just run away aga--

Out of nowhere he started hyperventilating. His heart was beating obnoxiously fast, and he couldn't calm his breathing. Why? This was Evan's issue why was he--

"מותק!" Jesse dashed over, taking his hands. "Hey, you're safe. It's okay, I'm right here--"

"W-where were y-you then?" Jared gasped out, yanking his hands away. "W-why can't you j-just--"

She forced him into a hug, "--Ask later, just breathe. You can yell and be mad later, just breathe, מותק."

Fuck!

He wouldn't let this go, she won't get out of this for being nice one time. That's not how the world works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY HEBREW TRANSLATOR IS NOT BEING NICE TO ME TODAY!!!!


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted some drawings for this story I made on my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/beccathebiscuitbaker) if you want to check them out! I have other things there too, but the drawings are pretty recent.

Somehow Jesse escaped her ass chewing for a week. Jared didn't want to do it when Matt and Evan came back, and after that she started hiding. Jared would be sure to call her out next time there was a chance.

~

"Mom?"

Jesse glanced up from her book, "Hi Jared."

"Can we talk about--"

"--Nothing to talk about, life is great."

He let out a sigh, "Mom, I'm--"

"--There isn't anything to talk about!"

"I'm gay!"

Her hands clenched against her book, "How do you know that? You'll meet a girl one day and see that this is stupid. Realize that you're just self conscious about yourself and think that being with a man would be easier."

"Even if that was true I would still be attracted to guys! You can't make two years of thoughts just poof away!"

"Think how stupid this will seem when you meet your soulmate? She will be embarrassed, having you think that."

"I highly doubt _he_ will care because _he_ is also into men!"

"Jared--"

"You left me for nearly two months! To teach me a lesson? What is there to learn besides that you're a bad mother!"

Jesse stood, "I am not!"ל

"מה את שונאת אותי!"

"I don't! I could never hate you! I just want to help you!"

Jared got in her face, "I am gay. My soulmate is a guy. I should know, I met him."

Jesse went pale, ".אנא"

"And he's the best thing in my life."

Jared walked away, letting her image of his future crumble. She deserves it.

"Hey," Matt lightly pushed him back into the kitchen. "Why are we fighting? Can't get my work done."

Jared shrugged, "Called Mom out for ditching me. Not letting me be who I am."

"When did you come out to her?" Matt asked.

Jared gave a sad smile, "One day before your little vacation. I woke up and you two were gone."

Matt turned to face his wife, "Jess, you didn't...you told me he knew we were leaving. Why...because he's gay? That's it? It doesn't change anything..."

Jesse put her book down, "It's not how I was raised, Matt. I changed so much for you, I let my parents disown me--"

"--They didn't disown you, they're just upset you converted to being Jewish. You're being dramatic, Jess."

"I learned another language for you."

"You didn't have to do that. You chose to because your parents pushed you too hard, you didn't want to go to church every day anymore."

"Either way I can't be expected to just change over night--"

Matt cut her off, "No one expects that of you. You don't even have to like it, but you need to accept it and tolerate. Our son is gay, that's it. Look, let's go talk about this, c'mon. Jared, why don't you go hang out with Evan or something?"

He didn't need to be told twice.

At Evan's no one answered the door. Probably an anxiety thing.

**❤בלוט❤**

**Jared: it's just me**

**Jared: Can I come in?**

The door opened a few seconds later. Evan looked tired, but welcomed him in.

"W-what brings you here? Not t-that I care if you c-come over--I just--"

Jared cut him off with a hug, letting himself sink into Evan's arms. Evan returned the hug immediately, tucking Jared's head under his chin.

"Are you okay?"

Jared sighed, pulling out of the hug to look Evan in the eye, "I think so. I just...the tea was spilled. Parents are...talking it over."

Evan hummed, "Do you need anything?"

Jared shook his head, "Any plans?"

"N-no. Um, can I kiss you?"

Jared nodded, stretching up to be eye level. Evan gave a dopey smile before leaning in.

He's said it before, but Evan is way too good at kissing. Holy shit. He can hardly form a thought when he has Evan acting all romantic and shit.

It's also nicer to not have the cast get in the way, but who cares?

"You're amazing" Evan breathed, claiming his lips again.

Why does he have to love the idiot? It hurts his heart.

Knocking on the front door startled both of them. Jared answered, finding his father on the other side.

"Dad?"

"How about we do something today, Evan too," Matt offered.

Evan shrugged, putting his shoes on. Jared can't help but follow. They both sit in the backseat, stretching their legs so their ankles can lock together.

**Not Straight©**

**Connr** _has invited:_ **miniguel**

**Connr: Guess who earned their place in the group chat?**

**miniguel: MEEEEEE!**

**Zoe: Uh**

**Ev: Hi!**

**Jared: how did you earn your place among us?**

**miniguel: uhhhhhh**

**miniguel: Connor said that cuz we're dating I can be in the chat?**

**Zoe: WHAT?**

**Zoe: YOU ASKED HIM OUT?**

**Connr: Yessssss!**

Its about time!

"We are here!" Matt hummed, parking the car. That was fast.

"E-Ellison?" Evan peeped, getting out of the car. "I used to w-work here."

Jared mimed gagging, "Nature!"

Matt forced him out of the car. Evan lead the way, choosing an easy trail for them to walk. It's not that Jared hates nature, but he's a bug-phobe and hates bugs in general. At least with the cooler weather there aren't as many.

Jared glanced over at Evan and almost stopped dead. The way the sun was shining at him was so pretty. Holy shit. Evan is beautiful. Maybe the walk would be okay.

~

After getting back to the car Matt handed them a duffle bag. Inside was food.

"Go have lunch, I'll be here."

Jared sighed, giving Evan a look, "After you, בלוט."

Evan's face tugged into a smile, taking Jared's hand and leading them through the trees. After a bit of walking they say in the grass and opened the bag.

"Your dad is so nice," Evan hummed, biting into a sandwich.

Jared shrugged, "Your mom is nice. I think he's trying to make up for my mom being awful. I don't think he ever thought she could...leave me. God, his face earlier--he looked horrified."

Evan leaned against him, "I hope she gets h-her shit together."

Jared nodded, pressing a kiss to Evan's forehead.

Evan's hands were busy weaving strands of grass together, catching Jared's eye.

"What are yo--"

"--Flower crown."

Jared snorted, "That is the lamest thing I've ever heard. How do you do it?"

Evan seems surprised, but shows how to weave the grass together. He isn't good at it. After ten minutes he only has a pile of crushed grass and leaves. He's so focused on his pathetic attempt he doesn't feel Evan drop something on his head.

"This sucks," Jared pouted, watching the grass that isn't crushed unweave. Evan simply shrugged.

"I-I think it looks _f-fantastic_ for a first attempt."

Evan further pushed his point by kissing Jared. He won't ever get tired of that.

"You're biased, בלוט" Jared pouted, leaning forward to catch Evan's lips again.

Evan's only response was a hum. He is so fucking whipped.

"Let's go for a walk," Evan peeped, standing up.

"We just went for a huge walk!"

Evan started moving without him. Jared scrambled after his boyfriend, lacing their fingers together when he catches up. Evan isn't look ing where he's going, just looking up at the sky. Jared tripped over a broken branch as they walk, Evan snapping out of his day dream.

"A-are you o-o-okay?" Evan cried, crouching next to him.

"Yeah," Jared sat up. "That branch came out of nowhere."

Evan glanced at the branch, quickly whipping his head towards a tree near them. He pulled Jared to his feet and started power walking back to their duffle bag.

"Babe, wait up!"

Evan stopped walking so Jared could catch up. Jared grabbed his wrist to stop him when he started moving again.

"What's wrong?"

Evan doesn't look at him, "I-I didn't know I was w-walking there! B-bad memories."

It takes Evan grabbing at his left arm for Jared to click. He pulled the hand away and locked them together.

"I--Ev..."

He doesn't know what to say. All there is in his head is love for the idiot in front of him. They walk slowly back to the car, Matt not noticing until they open the doors. He clicked off his phone, asking about their lunch.

"That was such a power move, Dad. Ultimate date."

Matt smiled slightly, ".אתה אוהב אותו"

For once Evan doesn't question the Hebrew, a pleased smile on his face.

Evan is dropped off and Matt took them home. Jesse is absent, but not missed. At least by Jared. He stumbled up the stairs to his room, feeling a good sense of tired. While checking his phone he spotted his reflection, a smile tugging on his face.

The crown Evan made is on his head. How he didn't lose it when he fell, no idea. Jared took the crown off gently, placing it on his desk. He won't ever wear it again, it's too precious.

**Not Straight©**

**Lana: I just spent ten minutes crying for you two, I'm so happy for you!**

**Ev: Jared and I went for a hike**

**miniguel: cuteeeeeeee**

**miniguel: conn we should do that sometime. Get lost in the forest.**

**Connr: no, fucking hate bugs.**

**Jared: for once...same.**

**Jared** _changed the group name to:_ **Lgbt losers**

**Zoe: I like that name.**

**miniguel: ^^^**

**Lana: Same.**

Good lord their friends were easily pleased.

He might pretend he doesn't, but he appreciates them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who wondered or didn't wonder, I imagine Miguel to be short, so his name in the chat is miniguel.


	9. 9

Jared was playing Minecraft with Connor and Alana when he heard Heidi's voice downstairs. He quickly messaged his friends he would be AFK for a bit while he checked up on them.

It looked like they were having tea and cookies. Normal, they tried to meet up once a month. Have both families get dinner together every few.

"Jared met his soulmate," Jesse sighed. "I'm not sure how to feel about it yet."

Jared stayed to listen in. It was about him after all.

"Oh, did he tell you who yet?"

Oh bless you Ms. Heidi!

Jesse shook her head, biting into a cookie.

"Oh. Maybe he's nervous? Remember when you met Matt? You were scared to tell me!"

Jesse shrugged, "No, it's not that. Matt knows, but he refuses to tell me. Jared is just upset with me I think."

Understatement of the year, but okay.

"Why? You and him are so close. I wish I was like that with Evan."

His mother sighed, "I...Jared is gay."

Heidi snorted, "Jess, you just figured that out? Sweetie, Jared doesn't know the definition of subtle. Although..."

Jesse looked up, "What!"

Heidi itched her ear, something Evan also did when he wasn't sure what to say, "A few months ago Jared came over looking for Evan, but Ev was out at work. He kind of...had a breakdown?"

Jesse's eyes were wide, "Was he okay?"

Heidi nodded, "I just did what I do with Evan when he has panic attacks, calmed him down. He came out to me and said he was worried about what Matt would think. I think he had just figured it out. I knew you and Matt didn't care so I told him it was okay. If he needed time he could take it, but it might be easier to tell you first. Mother's instinct and all that."

Fuck, he had forgotten that. Heidi was the reason he came out.

Jesse looked at her cup, "Oh."

Heidi munched on her cookie, "Why were you gone so long? You didn't even bring Jared. Imagine the culture impact, he would have loved it."

"...I...I'm not okay with it?"

Heidi looked up, "Hmm?"

Jesse bit her lip, "Jared. I don't...I...I wasn't raised that way."

Rejecting Jared meant rejecting Evan, Heidi knew it.

"Jess--"

"--Heidi I just couldn't deal with it! My parents taught me boy and girl soulmates and that's it, nothing else we ever allowed to be okay. Now the not okay part of my life is my _child?_ How was I supposed to react!"

Heidi glared hard, "Love him like a good mother! Only boy and girl soulmates? What about me? Mark and I were together for years! He met Callie and left. Why were we friends?"

Jesse stood, "We were friends before our marks showed up! When you told me my parents demanded I stop hanging out with you. Believe me, it wasn't easy being friends with you."

"Oh fuck off Jess!"

Jesse sighed, "Look, my parents can't control me anymore, I can be friends with who I want, but Jared...I've always been that way. I can't imagine how...how _weird_ his soulmate may be. I'm trying to prepare for the worst--"

Heidi stood up, leaning over the table, "--My son is perfect! He deserves a better mother-in-law than you!"

Heidi stomped out, leaving Jesse with her mouth gaping like a fish.

Jared scurried back up the stairs, rejoining his game. Holy shit. Alana and Connor were still building their concrete ace flag next to Evan and Zoe's bi flag. Miguel had joined since he left and was building his house, since Jared had made a gay flag already.

**❤בלוט❤**

**Jared: babe**

**Jared: join the server**

**Ev: WHY IS MY MOM CRYING!**

**Jared: my ma pissed her off ig**

**Ev: 😠**

**Jared: בלוט ❤🌳**

**Ev: 😡**

**Jared: !בלוט בלוט בלוט**

**Ev: nooooooooooooo I can hear ur voice!!**

**Jared: join the server**

**Jared: 😘**

Sure enough Evan popped up a moment later.

~

"Okay, so Zoe and I are going to homecoming together," Alana hummed, braiding Zoe's hair. "How about you?"

Connor looked up from where he was hunched over a textbook, "Only if M can come."

Miguel grinned, pressing a kiss to Connor's shoulder, "Fuck yeah."

Evan shrugged, earning Jared's attention. It's not like he didn't want to go, homecoming has just never been fun before.

"Ev, do you want to go?"

Evan shrugged, "I-I don't have a-a suit..."

The silent ending to that was 'or the funds to get one.'

Maybe throw some stuttering in there.

"Man fuck suits!" Miguel hummed. "Dress pants, button down, suspenders, and a tie. My mom can't afford shit right now and that cuts the cost in like...half. You can get fake ties and it's even cheaper, are you in Evan? We can go together. Shopping! I meant shopping, don't get your hair in a twist babe!"

Connor kissed Miguel's forehead before going back to his homework.

Evan smiled, nodding like a bobble head.

**father sir**

**Jared: I asked Evan to homecoming.**

**Dad: 🙌**

**Dad: awesome! Don't go shopping yet though, found something I thought you might like online. I'll show you when you get home.**

**Dad: when will that be?**

**Jared: idk an hour or two?**

**Dad: Okay! Pasta night, don't be late or your mom will not share.**

While Jared was looking at his phone Alana had excused herself. Zoe shoved her phone in his and Evan's faces.

"Do you like this dress?"

It was eggplant purple and a little less than knee length for the skirt. It would look good on Zoe, both of them nodded. Zoe showed Miguel, earning another nod of approval. She tried to show Connor but he shoved her off.

Jared looked to his boyfriend, "You're still coming over, right?"

Evan nodded, "Yeah. T-thanks by the way."

Jared smiled, "Of course."

Evan still wasn't comfortable with PDA past hugs and holding hands, so Jared just pressed a kiss to his knuckles. With just the friends it was a little different.

Alana came back in with a frown in her face, "My dad wants me home soon. I've gotta go."

Zoe pouted, "Boo. I love you."

Alana fell into her arms, "Love you too Zoe."

With Alana leaving the group fell apart. Miguel had work, and the siblings had homework. They ended up leaving early.

Matt was happy to see them, giving Evan a side hug. They discussed an upcoming hiking trip they planned to take while Jared set the table.

Jesse quietly watched. Since knowing about Evan she had distanced herself more, which was why Matt had been pushing sit down dinners.

"So, do you two plan on getting married when you hit 18?" Jesse asked over dinner. Evan looked horrified.

"No! Jesus fucking Christ Mom!"

Evan was unable to hold back a snort, it was pretty rare for Jared to say that.

"No swearing, especially in English," Jesse peeped.

".זונה"

Matt dropped his fork, "Jared!"

Jared gestured with his hands as he spoke, "It wasn't in English!"

Evan just ate his food quietly. He didn't understand and seemed contempt not knowing.

Matt sighed, "Look, we get things are tense right now, but you can't do that Jared."

Jared stood up, "Tense? She made you leave me! You keep brushing it aside! Why aren't you mad at her?!"

"I am mad, Jared," Matt stated. "But I love you and your mother, Evan too. I don't mean for it to sound like I'm brushing this off, I just...I'm trying to fix it. Or figure out how to help. It takes time. Okay?"

Jared went back to his seat, "Okay."

Jesse was staring intently at her plate, not having any input.

"Why don't you two go upstairs to watch tv or something," Matt offered.

The two escaped up the stairs, Jared falling into Evan's arms the moment the door closed.

"I hate her," Jared mumbled.

Evan sighed, "I d-don't think you do. T-that's why you care so m-much."

It's a blessing Jared doesn't have to ask when Evan's lips press against his. He can't control his bitch of a mother, but he can kiss the shit out of his boyfriend.

~

"Okay, so leave now. Being early is good," Matt explained, fixing Jared's tie.

"Okay."

Jared hasn't gone to a homecoming dance and enjoyed it yet, but maybe this will change things.

Heidi smiled when she looked at him, opening the door, "Matt?"

Jared cracked a grin, "He might be more gay than me Ms. Heidi."

Jared heard footsteps and watched Evan enter the room. Holy shit his boyfriend was beautiful. Evan had a simple blue button down and nice dress pants, a clearly clip on bowtie that was way too cute, and his bracelet. He burst into laughter on contact.

"What are you wearing?" Evan snorted.

"This was my dad, not me!" Jared whined, gesturing to his rainbow suit.

Heidi snapped a few pictures before sending them out. Connor had put in effort for once, and was in a proper suit with his hair up in a neat bun. Miguel took one look and demanded that him and Jared switch ties. So Jared had a black one and Miguel had the rainbow tie.

Zoe was in her purple dress, and Alana upstaged them all with her ace flag colored dress. Jared knew she had something planned, because she was the one he told about the suit to, but not that.

"How about we go try and dance?" Zoe yelled, leading the group into the gym.

Dancing meant actually trying for Zoe and Lana, Connor and Miguel slowly dancing in a tiny circle, and Evan just swaying in time to the music with Jared.

"A-are you having fun?" Evan asked.

Jared smiled, "For once homecoming isn't me sitting in the corner, yeah."

Evan hummed quietly, eyes closed and a small smile on his face. He looked so happy. So...perfect.

"What went through your head when you knew it was me?" Evan asked, voice not wavering once.

"Uh, I was mostly worried about trapping you."

Evan opened his eyes, making eye contact. Were his eyes always that pretty?

"I was thinking about how I'm lucky. I've known you most of my life, this doesn't happen every day."

Jared stayed quiet, Evan usually couldn't go this long without stuttering.

"You've always been my person, even when we were upset with each other. I can't imagine life without you."

Jared smiled, hanging on every word.

"I love you, Jared."

Evan leaned in before the words could process. Oh god! Evan loved him back. WAIT--KISS HIM IDIOT!

Jared kissed back, feeling Evan tangle his hands in Jared's hair.

"אני אוהב אותך."

Evan snorted, "W-what does that m-m-mean?"

"What do you think, בלוט?"

Evan stepped back, "I don't know? I'm hoping "I I-love you too?""

Jared shrugged, "Close enough."

Evan blinked slowly, "W-wait, you've said that b-before! Weeks ago."

Jared simply shrugged again, accepting Evan's lips on his again.

They ended up at Connor's after the dance, Jared really doesn't know how but Evan stole his jacket. He's fully prepared to snuggle his boyfriend on the Murphy's couch, but finding Evan asleep in the ugly rainbow jacket is too cute to disturb. He willingly takes to floor to leave Evan in peace.

Around three in the morning Evan forced him on to the couch, so he got his snuggle time.


	10. 10

It's very rare for Jared to win when playing Mario Kart against Evan. He isn't bad at the game, Evan is just...better? But still, for once he's winning so it's focus time.

"Guys!"

Jared made a strangled sound when Evan paused the game. Of course he had this dumb smile on his face that Jared couldn't help but smile back at. They walked down together, finding Matt in the living room. He gestured for them to sit, Jesse was quietly sitting next to him.

"I think I have a way we can start to try and call things a bit," Matt explained. "It isn't perfect, but it's the best I could come up with. So, you both--all three of you actually--will take turns explaining what would make things easier for _you._ Obviously you can't ask for things that won't happen, but this is a way to help get things in the open. Okay?"

All three nodded. Matt let Evan go first, something about him being the guest. Jared is convinced it's because Evan is the new favorite.

"Uh, t-this isn't really m-m-my issue? I-I _don't care_ w-what you think of m-me Mrs. Kleinman, your t-t-thoughts won't change anything. I-I...you need to apologize to my mom. T-that's it."

Jesse nodded, clamping her hands together.

Matt asked his wife to go next, she looked so nervous.

"I...if Evan is going to stay over I would feel more comfortable if he stayed in the guest room."

"MOM!"

Matt shushed him, "Wait until she's done, Jared."

Jesse wrung her wrists, "I...I'm going to stop denying that you two are soulm--together. I can't change that. But...could there be a limit? Like--"

"--You don't want me to kiss my boyfriend in front of you?"

"Yes."

God she was insufferable.

"Whatever, that would be weird anyway."

Jesse pressed her lips together, nodding her head.

Matt glanced over at his son, "Jare?"

Jared shrugged, "Nothing to add."

Matt nodded, dismissing the group.

".שרמוטה"

"Jared, stop insulting your mother!"

He glared back at Matt, "Maybe if she wasn't a bitch this wouldn't be happening!"

"You can't call her that!"

"Watch me!"

Matt took one of his hands, "Jared, she's your moth--"

"--That doesn't matter! She deserves it! Maybe that makes me a bad person, but at least I'm not her!"

"Calm the fuck down." Matt muttered.

"You think this is easy for me to handle?" Jesse snapped.

"Stop making yourself the victim!"

Jesse pushed between him and Matt, "Stop waiting for me to be on my knees begging for forgivness."

Jared clenched his jaw, "I'm not."

"You're waiting for an apology that isn't coming."

"It's a gesture! Gestures matter!"

Jesse backed off, heading towards her office. Matt ran a hand through his hair.

"Go back to your game, I'm sure she won't be talking to anyone for a few days."

Evan was silent for a few minutes, both staring into the screen.

"What did you call her?"

Jared ignored his boyfriend.

"Jared--"

"Basically a slut."

Evan paused the game again, earning Jared's attention.

"Too much?"

Evan nodded, "A little bit."

Jared put his controller down, "She makes me so mad though."

"I'm s-sorry."

"Ev?"

Evan scooted closer, "Hmm?"

Jared tucked his head against Evan's shoulder, "I love you."

Evan smiled, "I love you too."

~

Jared is waking up from the parking lot when he spotted Connor step out of a car. Connor waved to the driver, the dumbest grin on his face, and then turned on his heel towards the building. Jared caught a glimpse of Miguel as he drove away.

"What's with lover boy?" Jared asked, jogging to catch up.

Connor shrugged, "Sorry my boyfriend is the cutest."

Jared rolled his eyes, "Whatever emo, Ev has the best ass."

Connor shot him a look, "Really? Aren't you biased? I mean, you and Evan _had_ to fall in love, Miguel and I chose it."

"I swear if someone else comments on my love life one more time I'm going to cut a bitch."

Connor rolled his eyes, pulling his phone out. Jared did the same.

**Lgbt losers**

**Connr: out of all of us, who's the cutest? I vote miguel.**

**Lana: Zoe, duh.**

**Jared: Evan.**

**Ev: idk lana???**

**Jared: id be mad but u right. Change my answer**

**Zoe: Lana, def her. ❤**

**Connr: ok, m is driving so he can't answer. Who has the best ass?**

**Zoe: Evan**

**Jared: Ev.**

**Lana: Evan does**

**miniguel: CUTEST IS ALANA BEST ASS IS EVAN.**

**Connr: well fuck I guess Evan**

**Ev: WTF. NO I DONTTTTT**

**Jared: yes you do.**

Jared hummed, smirking at Connor, "I win."

Connor rolled his eyes and walked away. Evan for once was not by this locker.

**❤בלוט❤**

**Jared: are you in class already?**

**Ev: No. I'm at home.**

**Jared: Oh. Do you need anything? Are you sick?**

**Ev: I'm fine**

**Ev: Could you bring my homework over after school?**

That didn't feel like "I'm fine" at all. Something was off.

**father sir**

**Jared: May I skip to go check on evan? He's not at school and I can tell something is wrong.**

**Dad: 👍**

Jared quickly ran around the school to grab all of his and Evan's homework before leaving. He stopped on the way to grab Evan tea, just in case, and tried his best to not pound on the door to get in.

It took five minutes for Evan to open the door.

It was a very stressful five minutes.

"W-w-what are you doing here?" Evan peeped.

Jared shrugged, walking in when Evan let him. His hands looked swollen, there was marks around his tired eyes, hair messy. He wasn't even dressed.

"D-don't you have school!"

Another shrug. He handed Evan the tea. And a chocolate croissant.

"Jared--"

Evan fell into his arms, tears falling.

"I just need you to know that I love you."

Evan sniffed loudly, "I love you too!"

They cuddled up on the couch, Jared putting on a documentary that Evan likes. After twenty minutes he finds a sleeping Evan with half of a croissant in his hand.

~

"Your mom probably hates me," Evan grumbled, poking at his pasta. It's the one thing Jared can cook and not mess up.

"Why does that even matter, she's an absolute _bitch._ She won't get over the fact that I'm gay, we both just have to deal with it."

Evan sniffed, "I just--I-I _hate_ watching y-you suffer because of h-her! And my m-mom! A-and then she just _assumed_ w-we would get married!"

"Are we not!?"

He shouldn't have said that. God Evan looked disgusted of course he doesn't want to--

"T-t-that's not the p-point! I-if and when we d-d-do--she isn't invited!"

Jared nodded, shoving a mouthful of food in his face so won't speak.

Evan was about to speak again when a muted _bang_ goes off somewhere outside. Jared ran to lock the door when he watched a car drive off, one of Evan's neighbors stumbling outside a moment later.

"בלוט, call the police!"

Jared ran outside, the shaking older woman bursting into tears. She looks okay, but after Evan comes outside they both sit with her until the police arrive.

Attempted robbery.

He calls Matt about it. What are you supposed to do in that situation?

After both him and Evan give statements from what they saw, Jared takes them to see Heidi. Matt is already with her.

"Until they find who did this you two are staying with us," Matt announced. "After your shift, Heidi, take anything of extreme value and call Jesse, you can keep it in our storage container."

"Isn't that where we keep all of the dead people's things?" Jared asked. Matt rolled his eyes.

They only go back to grab Evan's medication and some clothes for him. Jared remembered last minute that school was a thing and suggested his backpack, both of them laughing quietly.

Heidi and Evan are at dinner, but no Jesse.

"She had a business meeting," Matt explained.

Whatever, Heidi had the guest room so Evan had to stay in his room. Loophole.

"Mario Kart?" Evan offered, trying to ease tension.

He shouldn't have said yes. He loses every race.

Fucking Evan and his secret skills.

"בלוט you suck!"

Evan gave a cheeky grin, "I-if I suck, you s-swallow."

Jared gaped at his boyfriend, "Evan Hansen! Do you kiss your mother with that mouth!?"

Evan giggled, "No, I k-kiss you!"

Jared let out a snort, "You better."

Evan leaned over, pressing a kiss to Jared's cheek. Jared pulled him into a real kiss, letting their mouths move in sync.

knocking on the door breaks them apart. Jared opened the door to find Matt.

"I made a cake," Matt explained.

"Are you sure you aren't gay?" Jared asked. He heard Evan gasp behind him.

"I married your mother."

"That that means nothing."

"I am soulmates with your mother and do not find men attractive. However, I will support you two no matter what, because I love you both."

Matt then proceeded to throw a balled up bi pride flag at Evan.

"Oh what, Evan gets one and I don't? Who's your son here?"

Mart shrugged, "Both of you."

Matt disappeared for a moment before returning with a box. He stopped the box in Jared's arms before heading towards the stairs.

"Cake!"

Jared opened the box, inside was a gay pride flag. Evan already had his put away for when he went home.

They walked down to grab a side of cake, Evan going first because:

1\. Jared offered

2\. It was an excuse to look at Evan's ass

3\. Manners

Sometimes Jared forgets his father can cook. The cake reminds him instantly.

"T-thank you Mr.--uh--Matt. For everything."

Evan looked happy, and a lot better than earlier, so the day was a success. A twisted success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very tiredddd


	11. 11

Jared was in the middle of learning about a plant that Evan cared about when Connor walked over, a small box in his hands.

"This is for your mom," Connor explained. "She helped a lot with the whole--" he gestured to his face "--no soulmate thing."

Evan took the box, mumbling something along the lines of "thank you."

"Connor, Miguel's clothes are too small for you," Jared stated.

Connor rolled his eyes, tugging on the sleeves of the jacket he was wearing. He walked away with a small smile, clearly just happy to have something of Miguel's.

"Okay, s-so the flower only b--"

The bell cut them off. Jared shrugged at Evan's disappointed face.

"Tell me after school?" Jared offered.

Evan nodded, turning to head to class. Four hours, he could do this.

~

Usually Matt was home when Jared came back from school. Today there was a note on the counter.

_Had to pick up groceries your mom requested. I think she wants to cook? I don't know, should be back soon._

_\--Dad_

"Uh, apparently my mom has plans for dinner?" Jared mumbled.

Evan hummed, glancing over the note. "How h-have things been w-w-with her?"

Jared shrugged, "I mean...not good? She's disturbed by me. But we aren't actually fighting anymore. It's just...tense. She's a bitch, I can't change that. Dad is throwing every idea he can think of at her. I...He bought alliance shirts. Like...five."

Evan nodded, "Y-yeah, he gave my m-mom some too."

Of course he did.

Speaking of, Matt came barreling through the door with arms full of grocery bags. Jared started to help put things away while Matt grabbed more bags.

Evan tried helping, but he only knew where the pasta went.

"Jared!"

He looked over to find Evan holding a package of meat. His grin was ridiculous.

"What?"

Evan beamed, "It's real bacon!"

Matt grabbed the package from Evan's hand, "For when you have breakfast here. No one else will eat it...well maybe Jesse but I don't think she would."

"Matt! I have a surprise!" Jesse's voice rang out from the living room. Matt went over to check, his posture correcting any faults instantly.

"Mona! Jeff!"

"!חרא"

Evan looked confused, as Matt gave one of his 'don't say that' looks to Jared, but he was ignored.

"Kill me now," Jared hissed, walking into the living room.

Sure enough, his grandparents were standing in the living room.

"Matthew," Mona greeted. "Hello Jared, who is your friend?"

"Uh...this is Evan."

Evan looked incredibly uncomfortable. Not like Jared blamed him.

"Oh, you two should get going for your French project," Matt chuckled, pushing Jared towards the door. "I'm sure you can catch up with us tomorrow after school."

Both of them were confused. They were taking Spanish not--OH IT'S AN OUT! BLESS MATT!

Jared yanked Evan out the door before Jesse could catch on.

"I take it you don't like your grandparents?" Evan laughed.

Jared rolled his eyes, focusing on the road, "Try my mom now but worse. They will verbally say prayers at meals, which is fine, but every time it makes both me and my dad feel like shit. My mom doesn't really care, she grew up with it."

"Fries for d-dinner?" Evan asked.

Jared nodded, locking his hand with Evan's.

~

It is nearly midnight and he has school tomorrow. He should be sleeping.

It is impossible. No sleep tonight. He must sigh really loudly, because Evan jerked awake.

"You okay?" Evan mumbled, letting his eyes adjust.

Jared nodded, watching Evan curl up next to him.

"Why are your glasses on?" Evan yawned. "You should be sleeping."

Jared only shrugged.

Evan sat up, removed Jared's glasses, set them on the night stand, and went back to cuddling.

"How about ASMR?" Evan peeped. "I watch it sometimes."

Jared wrinkled his nose, "The food eating videos? Gross."

Evan shook his head, getting up to grab Jared's phone and ear buds. Maybe he shouldn't have given Evan the password, but he did. Evan pulled up a video and handed the phone over.

"This one always works on me," Evan explained.

"Okay, I'll try it," Jared sighed, snuggling against his boyfriend.

He was instantly engaged. Holy fuck.

"What the fuck is my brain doing?"

Evan giggled, "That's called tingles, Jare."

Jared let out a content sigh, "I like tingles."

Evan started running his hands through his hair, only amplifying the tingling in his head. He might have to watch this when he has sleep troubles at home, he's already tired.

"Love you," Jared mumbled.

Evan brought one of his hands up, kissing the knuckles, "Love you too."

~

"Babe, please. I need you at dinner tonight."

Evan frowned, itching his ear, "I-I-I'm sorry. I have t-therapy."

Jared let out a whine, "Please! I'll drive you!"

Evan curled in on himself a bit, "I want to b-but I can't. I know that i-it's selfish, b-but could you d-d-drive me?"

Jared wrapped Evan in a hug, "Of course."

The dismissal bell went off, Jared taking Evan's hand to lead them to his car. An asshole sophomore took his parking space so he had to park in the back with the homophobic kids and the other sophomores who needed the space.

A few of the guys made a few jokes, a few slurs thrown at them, but the girlfriends scolded them slightly. They wouldn't ever defend the gay kids, but they all secretly wanted a gay best friend.

A car pulled up beside them, the window rolling down revealed Miguel.

"I got off school early, where's Connor?"

Over his privet school uniform is one of Connor's sweatshirts, the sleeves long enough to almost fully cover his hands and fingers.

Jared shrugged, "Probably inside. Zoe had practice tonight. You can park in the visitor spaces near the front and go get him."

Miguel grinned, "Thanks guys!"

He drove off, leaving the pair. Evan was quiet, which was unusual as of late. They usually talked about something while driving.

"You okay?"

Evan shrugged, "...Are your grandparents really that bad?"

Jared nodded, turning the opposite of his usual way to drop Evan off.

"T-thank you J-Jared."

Jared plastered a smile, "Any time, בלוט."

Evan smiled softly, pressing a kiss to Jared's cheek before undoing his seatbelt. Jared pulled him back in for a real kiss, earning several before Evan got out."

Matt was surprised to see him.

"Jared! I thought you and Evan would have homework," Matt chuckled.

Aka, why the fuck are you here? These people are literally the worst.

Jared shrugged his shoulders, "No homework tonight, and Evan had therapy."

Matt hummed, "Well--"

"--Matthew, let us talk to our grandson!" Mona laughed. "Now, darling child of God, how is school going?"

Oh fuck a duck!

"Uh, good?"

Jeff patted his shoulder, "Have a girlfriend yet? You're getting to the age where you might want to start dating, it prepares you for your soulmate."

Oh wow.

"Uh, no. I don't have a girlfriend."

And don't want one.

Jesse padded into the room, laughing nervously, "Oh, darling, why don't you go and do a load of laundry, when the last time you did that?"

Mona wrinkled her nose, "Jessica, that is your job. Did we teach you nothing as a child? Learn your place as a woman."

Jesse faltered, "M-Mom. I have a full time job as a real estate agent. I don't usually have time in the day to take care of my almost adult son's laundry for him. Gosh, Matt takes care of mine since he works from home!"

Jeff sighed, turning to his wife, "It's the Jew part."

Mona nodded, "I hope Jared's wife understands. It's not hard, no reason to complain or put off work."

Jesse didn't seem that bothered. Matt was clearly pissed, Jared as well. Who the _fuck_ do they think they are?

Dinner was bound to be a disaster now.

~

"Jared, you're around that age, do you have your mark yet?" Mona hummed.

Jared ignored the Washington from his mother, "Yes actually."

Jeff grinned, "Have you gone looking for the girl? It's important you find her."

"I'm not looking, I met my soulmate already."

Mona laughed, "Invite her over then! We want to meet her!"

Jesse looked mortified.

Jared sighed, "Uh, you met my soulmate yesterday. Evan."

Both froze, Matt giving him a discreet hi-five under the table.

"Jared, darling, that isn't how the world works. Men can't be soulmates."

Jared held eye contact, "Well, our marks match, and when he kissed me they burned, so I think that would be enough evidence to prove that men can be soulmates. One of my best friends met her soulmate here, her girlfriend is great."

Mona looked to Jesse, "You need to get a blood test done."

Jesse bit her lip, "Mom, I tried to convince him he was wrong, I don't like it either--but they are...soulmates. I'm sorry."

"Sorry because Jared is gay? Jess, that's no reason to apologize!" Matt laughed.

Jeff sniffed, "Jessica, I suggest sending him out. There are facilities that fix these...issues."

Jesse shook her head, "No! I may not like gay people but that is too far! Those camps are like the bible camps I used to go to, and I cried every night! Yes, I think it's wrong, but I refuse to kick him out because of that. Jared is still my son, even if we have different views."

"Oh, but leaving me alone for months on end is okay?" Jared snapped.

Jesse gave him a death stare, "I was processing!"

"Processing what? You understood perfectly fine! I even told you in English, how did you not understand?!"

Jesse glared, "I'm traumatized, Jared."

Matt scoffed, "Jess, I love you--but you're overreacting."

Mona stood, Jeff next to her, "We should go, please get your life together Jessica. Matthew, you genuinely make me question the universe. My daughter deserves better."

"!לך לעזאזל" Matt spat.

It didn't take long for them to pack their things and leave.

"Why do you keep doing this, Jared!" Jesse sobbed. "You keep taking away the good things in my life! I've lost my best friend and now my parents!?"

"That's your fault, not mine!" Jared yelled. "You're mean! You're a complete bitch! I don't need you! You clearly don't want me!"

Jared started towards the door, Matt trying to hold him back. He shrugged his father off and decided to go to Zoe's.

She seemed surprised to see him.

"Are your parents home?"

Zoe shook her head.

"Do you have booze?"

Zoe pulled him inside. They both stretched out on her bed, passing a wine bottle back and forth like a joint.

"Why is Lani so pretty?" Zoe asked.

Jared sighed, "It's Lana, that's why."

Zoe nodded, "I love her so much. She gave me a sweater and I sleep with it because it smells like her."

Jared grinned, "Gay."

Zoe nodded, topping the bottle back.

"I love you too Jared, you're my best fucking friend."

Jared closes his eyes, "Thanks bitch, love you too."

"Of course, fuckface."

Jared hi-fived her and took the bottle. It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I bought some Most Stuff Oreos and while the packaging is misleading, they are still very stuffed--at least three cookies worth of stuff--and are a top tier midnight snack for when you're sad about not having a tall girlfriend to sweep you off your short lil footsies.


	12. 12

Consequently both Jared and Zoe showed up to school hungover. Zoe might have been shit faced still, she couldn't stay up right. Connor ditched Miguel to make sure they arrived safe, taking Jared's car.

"You couldn't have waited one more day to get drunk, idiot?" Connor snapped.

"I will cut you, bitch!" Jared yelled, defending his friend.

Zoe just rolled her eyes, flipping her brother off. She stumbled away towards Alana's locker. Connor handed over the car keys before heading to class, leaving Jared to search for his wonderful boyfriend.

Evan was waiting by his locker. Jared smiled at him, grabbing his textbooks.

"Can...are you o-okay?"

Jared simply shrugged, "It was a long night."

Like almost every morning, Jared escorted Evan to class. Even though it was out of the way. Evan leaned down and kissed his cheek before heading into the classroom.

~

At lunch Zoe was sober, although she looked exhausted. Alana spent the period running her hands through Zoe's hair while she napped.

"So, r-ready for Spanish?" Evan peeped.

Jared nodded, leaning against his boyfriend. They walked to class together like normal. Sat next to each other like normal. Secretly held hands like normal.

"Hola classe," their teacher greeted. "¿Como estas?"

Everyone went around the room, telling how they were. With roll call taken care of they went right into the lesson.

"You and a partner will spend the weekend designing a short story written in Spanish. They will not be presented, but those with the best idea and correct use of grammar I will be reading. I have chosen your partners for you, see the board for who you are with. Unfortunately not everyone will get a partner due to the odd number, but you will not be graded for your lack of a partner or have deductions. Have fun."

Jared was fully ready to sit down and be partners with his boyfriend, but some hot dude walked over to Evan, smiling wide.

"Hey Ev, we're partners."

WHAT.

Evan smiled, "Oh, okay! S-see you after class J-Jared."

Evan squeezed his hand before getting up. Jared was the one without a partner this time. He decided to write his story in English before translating it. Now for a topic...bitchy mothers? No. God his life was depressing, he had nothing to write about!

Evan was smiling and laughing across the room. Hot guy kept giving Evan look overs, pausing on his ass a bit too long. Jared was going to strangle that hot idiot. Evan was oblivious.

The class hour passed in slow rage. Jared waited by Evan's locker for him to leave.

"You should come over. My dad wants you for dinner, and I want to hang out with you."

Evan sighed, "I'm sorry, I-I-m working o-o-on the Spanish p-p-project."

Jared whined, taking Evan's hand, "Please?"

Evan blinked slowly, "A-are you okay?"

Jared nodded, "I just want to hang out with you."

Evan blushed, a smile framing his face, "W-well, y-you know...we have f-fifteen minutes before c-c-class. W-we--"

Jared started pulling Evan towards the library, "--Let's go make out."

Evan giggled, " Y-yeah. That."

Jared refused to let go until they were about to be late for class. He might be sporting a hickey or four. Evan one or two.

~

With a quick text to Matt, Jared spent the night with Zoe again.

"My issue is that he's hot," Jared grumbled, shoving food into his mouth. "If he wasn't I wouldn't care. But you have this guy who is--and he's clearly smart-- and he was staring at Evan's ass!"

Zoe made a displeased noise, "Not his ass to look at. Hansen ass is taken."

**Lgbt losers**

**Zoe: New rule--and I know it's difficult--but no staring at Evan's ass unless you are Evan or Jared.**

**miniguel: NOOOOO**

**miniguel: Boo you whore!**

**connr: M wtf I'm right here**

**miniguel: YOU HAVE A FLAT ASS CONNOR! I STILL LOVE YOU**

**Ev: 😳😳**

**Jared: 👏👏👏PREACH**

**Ev: I...why do you guys like my butt? It's weird.**

**Zoe: EVAN YOUR ASS WAS CREATED LIKE A GOD.**

**Connr: I'm not even into butts, but ur butt is pretty nice Evan.**

**Jared: Hansen Ass™ is mine**

**Ev: SEE WITH JARED IT MAKES SENSE BUT NOT THE REST OF YOU!!!**

**Lana: I do not find your rear attractive--but it is exceptional in shape. Zoe wishes she could have a rear like yours**

**Zoe: BABE DON'T CALL ME OUT LIKE THAT!!! 😭**

**miniguel: weighted squats--gets the booty popping! Fifty a day.**

**Zoe: okay! Ass training starts tomorrow!**

**Ev: jfc**

"This only takes care of my least likely competiton," Jared pouted.

Miguel poked his head in, "Need help? Connor is exhausted and passed out. I can help."

Jared sighed, "Can you teach me sexy Spanish?"

Miguel crossed his arms, "Just because I'm Mexican doesn't mean I speak Spanish. I mean, I do, but don't assume."

Zoe groaned, "All these bilingual people and I'm still here with the worst language to exist and a flat ass."

"Yeah, but English has gender neutral pronouns," Miguel pointed out.

Zoe and Miguel started arguing about English, Jared going back to brooding. He just missed his boyfriend, maybe he was over attached. They hardly ever went without seeing each other. Fuck he's a mess.

Connor stumbled through the door, pulling Jared out of the arguing pair. They ended up sitting on the roof, Connor holding a joint between his fingers.

"It's prescription now, don't comment," Connor grumbled. "My parents finally caved, they would rather me be legally high."

Jared kept his mouth shut.

"You don't have competition with this guy, you know that right?"

Jared shrugged, "He's everything I'm not. Perfection."

Connor sighed, blowing smoke out through his nose, "He probably doesn't know Evan and you are together. You and Evan are soulmates, nothing will break that. Miguel and I don't have that. We don't have the universe to save any fight or disagreements. This x here is just evidence that I'm doomed to fuck up any love I find. If either of us go too far we're done."

"That doesn't mean shit. Don't make this about you."

Connor rolled his eyes, "I'm saying that Evan will always be there, okay? You are so fucking stubborn, and I'm trying to be nice and make you feel better, just say thank you like a decent human being."

"You just made me feel shitty."

Connor threw his hands up, "Fuck! You're impossible!"

Zoe's voice screeched from below, "FUCK OFF! HE IS MY BEST FRIEND!"

Connor yelled back, "GO LICK ALANA'S VAGINA AND LEAVE ME ALONE BITCH!"

Zoe crawled on to the roof, Miguel following. Zoe looked pissed.

"You wanna go, Hot Topic?"

Jared snorted, he couldn't help it. Miguel was trying to hide a smile.

"Kids!" Mr. Murphy yelled. "Get off the roof!"

Tension eased as they all crawled back inside. They all binged a show Miguel picked out for the rest of the night.

~

The rest of the weekend was hell. Matt kept asking if they were fighting, even Jesse looked a little concerned. Evan wasn't ignoring him, but he was with the hot guy.

Jesse was worried enough that she actually talked to him directly.

"How...how are things? With Evan?"

Jared glanced up from his phone, "Fine? He's just busy."

Jesse nodded, "Good. Good. I know we don't talk about it because...It bothers me. But, he makes you happy. And all I really ever wanted was for you to be happy. So...I'm going to _try_ and keep my comments and thoughts to myself. Because...you're happy. My opinion doesn't matter."

"I don't forgive you."

Jesse nodded, picking at her nails, "Okay. Um...you're gay? Do you want to go shopping?"

Jared clicked his phone off, "That is a stereotype."

"Oh--"

"--Let's go."

Jared drove, helping his mother pick out an outfit for work. They got fries and ice cream and Jared got new headphones for his computer. In the way home Jesse very forcibly yelled for him to pull over.

"Mom, what the--"

Jesse got out of the car and walked into the ditch. She called out for something and a few minutes later she had a small kitten in her hands. One thing that never changed was both her and Jared's love for cats.

"Oh, isn't he handsome?" Jesse cooed, climbing back into her seat. "He has a moustashe!"

Jared looked over at the kitten before beginning to drive. The cat was all black except for a white patch on the upper lip that looked like a moustache.

~

By Monday Matt had caved and the kitten was named James. Jesse loved it. She bought him a collar with a white bowtie on it.

Jared approved.

before class he caught Zoe up, and she demanded to go visit James after school when she disengaged band practice. Evan was on his way to join them when the hot dude showed up. He waved over Evan, and the grin on his stupid face made Jared way too angry.

"He's going to ask Evan out," Zoe noted with a snort.

That hurt. Jared went to make a break for it, but Zoe grabbed him by the arms.

"Jared, no!"

Jared was starting to break free, but Connor jumped in to help Zoe hold him back.

"If you try to break that up right now you'll embarrass Evan, he doesn't feel comfortable with PDA right now, if you try and make a move it will hurt his feelings." Connor hissed.

Jared kept struggling, "He's better than me he's going to take Evan away!"

They all watched the hot guy talk to Evan, watched Evan blush, watched Evan stumble out an answer, and walk away. Connor and Zoe let go as Evan walked over.

"Hey," Evan sighed. "C-can we go to your l-locker?"

Jared nodded, walking in pace with Evan. Evan was almost instantly handed a croissant Jared had bought as a bribe for if things went south.

"So, Jake asked me out," Evan sighed. "I-I said I already knew my s-soulmate. He seemed upset."

Jared was silent.

"R-ready for class?"

Jared nodded, taking Evan's hand and leading them to his classroom.

After school they went to Jared's and cuddled in his room, James sneaking in to join after a few minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the ending was out of no where, but I'm starting a new kleinsen fic soon--so don't worry!
> 
> TsundereFloof, such a huge help!! Read their fic, it's amazing!!!


End file.
